


【锤基】All I Want Is You

by YSBLSW



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSBLSW/pseuds/YSBLSW
Summary: 警告：ABO；Mperg；兄弟；囚禁；有私设；OOC是我的，爱情是他们的；Alpha黑锤 X Omega基简介：Thor与叔叔王位争夺之战成功之后，本以为可以顺利登基与爱人兼弟弟Loki长相厮守时，却突然遭到了Loki的背叛……成功推翻Loki统治的Thor囚禁了怀孕的Loki，狠狠地惩罚着他，但同时，Loki似乎有什么事在瞒着他，重重谜团笼罩着两个相爱的人……





	1. 楔子

**楔子**  
为什么？为什么是他？  
阿斯加德金宫门口的Thor不解的看着眼前黑发绿眸的弟弟，似乎想把眼前的邪神看清楚，是不是Loki有什么苦衷？是不是自己哪里做错了什么惹得Loki生气了？血流不止的Thor绞尽脑汁的为自己的爱人找着理由。究竟为什么Loki要背叛自己？与心中的痛相比，腰上的伤口早已不算什么。  
“为什么？”Thor心痛到无法呼吸，“因为我讨厌活在你的光环下，哥哥，你知道我有多恨吗？”说道这里Loki闭上了双眼，拔出了插在对面Alpha身上的匕首，一把推开了Thor“只有权力，王位才是我想要的。”  
失去支撑的Thor一下摔倒在地，一双宛如大海的湛蓝眸子紧紧的盯着眼前的爱人，眼前的这人是Loki但又不是Loki。一身金绿相间的常服，加上他最爱的金色大犄角头盔，与以前战斗在自己身侧的样子并无丝毫改变。但是Loki从不会用这么冰冷的眼神看着自己，虽然弟弟的行为总是拒人千里，但是看着Thor时，Loki的绿眸深处永远是慢慢的温柔，爱意。如果Loki想要的是王位，只要一句话，他可以心甘情愿的将王位亲手献上，他相信Loki也知道这点。  
“把Heimdall带上来。”Loki冷声向身后的侍卫命令道。“是，陛下。”

Heimdall早已不复当年守门人的姿态了，他瞎了一只眼，衣衫褴褛，露出来的皮肤上新伤旧伤遍布，许多伤口还在流着鲜血，但是气势仍然不减当年，仅剩的一只眼睛死死的盯着Loki，仿佛下一秒就要冲上去将他撕成碎片。  
“好久不见，Heimdall。”Loki似笑非笑地看着对方，“Now, kneel, before your king.”  
“King？”Heimdall不屑一笑，“就凭你这个篡位者也配叫我跪下？”Loki苍白的手一转，永恒长枪出现在手中，“凭你也配叫我篡位者？叛徒。”Loki说完将永恒之枪对准了Heimdall。  
“不！Loki你疯了吗？这可是Heimdall啊。”地上的Thor挣扎着，希望唤醒Loki，以前的Loki就算是再调皮，恶作剧弄得满金宫每日不得安生，但是他却至始至终从未伤害过任何性命。“那又如何？”Loki挑眉，一双玛瑙绿的眼睛看了看倒在地上的Thor，“别杀他，Loki”Thor颤抖的说道。  
“求我啊。如果你求我说不定我可以放过他。”Loki扬起嘴角。  
Thor是九界最坚强、钢韧的硬汉，从未服过软或求过人，哪怕当年Odin还在世时，有一次曾将Thor揍了一顿差点没命时，他都从未吐出一句求饶的话。  
Thor仿佛看到了平日弟弟恶作剧时的笑容，这一切也许只是Loki的一个玩笑？一个恶作剧？是不是只要自己满足了弟弟的玩心，那个小疯子就会突然笑出来说“surprise！”然后结束这一切？Loki就又会变回以前顽皮但温柔的Loki？就会变回……自己的Loki？如果这样，那么就算是服软又如何。只要能再让那双绿眸像以前那样看着自己，那人能像以前那样爱着自己，服软又如何？毕竟Loki才是最重要的。  
“求你，不要伤害Heimdall。”下定决心的Thor说道。  
“好吧，既然哥哥开口向你求情的话…”Thor似乎松了一口气，接着Loki一翻手迅速将永恒之枪对着Heimdall一枪毙命。“那我就直接判你死刑。”  
“不！”Thor看着自己多年的亲信倒地，接着被几个侍卫架出金宫时心如刀割。Heimdall不仅是自己的亲信，从小也是看着自己和Loki长大的，虽然外表冷酷，但是内心对这两位小王子是无比宠爱的。  
“为什么？ **What do you want, Loki?** ”Thor颤抖地问道，死死地盯住眼前的人。  
Loki身子一僵，没有说话，冰冷的绿眸和Thor对视了一会儿后，转眼看向侍卫冷声命令道：“把大王子关入地牢，严加看守，三日后处以死刑。另外加紧对四勇士的追查，将人带回金宫，不论死活。”“是，陛下。”这时另一个侍卫走近，向Loki行礼之后半跪在地说道：“陛下，刚刚接到消息，四勇士之一的Sif将军企图进入金宫时，被金宫护卫发现，请陛下处置。”  
“把人带过来。”Loki嘴角上翘，“看来只要哥哥在金宫，四勇士就会自投罗网啊。”  
“你准备对Sif怎么办？”Thor抱着最后一点希望，看着自己的弟弟。  
“你认为呢？企图营救死刑犯，对新王不敬……放心哥哥，等会儿我见到她会马上处以死刑，她会走在你前面，再加上剩下的三勇士，通往英灵殿的路上你不会是一个人。”  
“杀人凶手！”Thor最后一丝希望毁灭，他确定了自己深爱的，以前的小王子Loki已经不在了，眼前的这人只是有着Loki的外表，心思却比蛇蝎还狠毒。  
Loki却丝毫不在意的笑笑，挥了挥手，示意侍卫把Thor带下去。  
Thor在去到地牢的路上遇见了在侍卫看守下正向金宫走着的Sif。  
“对不起，Sif，对不起。”Thor向对方道着歉，Sif还来不及说些什么两人已经被侍卫架着越走越远。  
被侍卫关入牢房之后，Thor无力的瘫倒在地。他知道为什么Sif会想进金宫，导致最后被抓，就是因为想救自己，但是对Sif即将面临的命运，他却无力改变，这种无力感使得Thor犹如万箭穿心。Heimdall之死和挚友们生命的威胁，加之挚爱之人的逝去，没错，逝去，现在在王位上的早已不是自己认识的Loki，自己爱的Loki已经死了。  
现在的Thor已经一无所有。

处置完Sif后，Loki揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“我累了，你们都退下吧。”  
等到殿内的侍卫都离开只剩下自己时，Loki仿佛所有力气被抽干，一下瘫倒在Odin往日坐着的王位上。杀人凶手，呵。一滴眼泪从那双绿眸中缓缓流出。

TBC


	2. 第一章

**第一章**  
……  
_阿斯加德6世纪5035年11月1日，第五代神皇兼先知Loki登基，是历代神皇中第一个Omega，世称邪神。_  
 _阿斯加德6世纪5035年12月24日，第四代神皇Odin之子Thor，以肃清篡位者的宣号向第五代神皇Loki宣战。_  
 _阿斯加德6世纪5035年12月31日，第四代神皇Odin之子Thor攻入阿斯加德金宫，结束了第五代神皇Loki短短2月的统治，第五代神皇Loki被俘，随后关入大牢，等待审判。_  
 _阿斯加德6世纪5036年1月1日，第六代神皇Thor登基，世称雷神。_  
 _阿斯加德6世纪5036年1月3日，第五代神皇兼先知Loki毙命于牢狱之内，第六代神皇Thor感其兄弟之情，将第五代神皇Loki葬于英灵殿，但继承第五代神皇Loki的先知并未出现。_  
……  
室内一片黑暗，时不时会传来一两声金属锁链碰撞在一起的声音，装饰华丽的屋子不大，只有一张大床靠在墙边，地上铺着柔软的兽皮地毯，厚重的金红相间的窗帘遮盖住了房间内唯一的窗户。  
这时紧闭的房间门外传来锁链解锁的声音，打开房门一股omega独有清香扑面而来，Loki的信息素不似其他omega那样甜腻，是一种薄荷、海风、柠檬、德克萨斯雪松和西伯利亚针叶夹杂在一起清冷的香，初闻空灵缥缈，纯净冷清，房间里随之而来的还有那满溢出来情欲的气息。刚刚继任的独眼神皇轻哼着小曲走进了房间，随手上了锁，四处看了看，似乎在黑暗中寻找着什么，看见还留着昨晚疯狂痕迹的大床上的隆起，他嘴角上扬，越过地毯上早已撕碎的绿色神皇服，向大床走了过去。  
神皇顺势躺下，从后面搂住床上的人，Loki睡得迷迷糊糊嘟囔了几声，“bro…”  
身后的Alpha身子一僵，随后一只手护着怀中人的肚子，另一只手顺着臀缝下滑，找到那个使用过度红肿不堪的入口，插入了一个指关节。  
“唔…”还没完全清醒的Loki感到异物进入敏感地的不适，哼唧了几声，扭动了下身体，锁链发出碰撞的声音。听到锁链的声音，仿佛想起了自己的处境，脑子瞬间清醒。  
这样的日子过了多久了？大概从Thor攻入金宫，先是把怀孕五月的自己打入大牢，本以为会被他处以死刑，却不料到这才是噩梦的开始。几天之后，他就被送来的饭食迷晕，醒来后已经到了这里。四肢都被束上锁链，就连脖颈也不例外。  
最开始的时候有一次Thor一手拉住omega的颈链，一边顶胯让自己入得更深，附在Loki耳边告诉他这个颈链是特意为他定制的，内圈写有符文来遏制魔法，让他别想着逃跑，因为在外人看来Loki已经是一个死人了，他心心念念的王位现在也是Thor的了。  
“你现在是我一个人的婊子了。现在你的一切都是我给的，所以好好撅起你的屁股，准备好你的小穴来讨好你的Alpha吧。”  
虽然现在两人成了这样，但是其实……Loki从来没想过逃跑。  
这段时间以来大多数时候Loki都处于黑暗中，任由身后人的肆意索取，一夜又一夜，每晚都做到筋疲力尽而昏睡过去。之后又被做醒，刚继任的神皇仿佛只是将他当做泄欲的工具，丝毫不顾他们的孩子，每天只知拉着Loki发泄自己的欲望。  
孩子…大概已经六个月了吧。那自己只剩下两个月了，两个月……!  
“今天多少号了？”Loki 张嘴用那因呻吟叫床而嘶哑的嗓音问着身后的人。  
“你知道时间干什么？现在你难道还想着逃跑吗？”说道一挺跨，粗鲁的将自己的粗大猛然插入omega还没有准备好的肉穴，“唔…Thor…不要…好…好痛…”“不要？我看你的小骚穴挺喜欢啊，夹我夹得这么紧，嗯？”随着尾音的上扬又是一个顶入。“嗯…告诉我..Th…Thor…我不是想….逃跑”  
没有接Loki的话，Alpha一手护着omega的肚子，一手去揉他的前端，脑袋还埋在Loki的脖颈处，舔了舔omega后颈的腺体。受到长期刺激又敏感的腺体一感受到自己Alpha的信息素马上红肿起来，Alpha似乎很满意现在omega被自己调教后敏感的反应，他愉悦的勾了勾嘴角。然后开始了疯狂的抽插。  
“小婊子，你看看你，最开始还喊着不要，现在穴里全是水，这么骚的吗？嗯？”Thor恶趣味的在omega的耳边说着“没有…嗯…没….有….”Loki带着哭腔的回应道。  
Thor凑到Loki因为怀孕而发胀的胸前，用牙齿咬住粉色的乳头，受到刺激的乳头马上变成了殷红色，Thor用力一吸喝到了本属于自己孩子的乳汁。“还没有，你这个骚货就是天生让人操的，还是被自己的哥哥操都这么湿，你怎么这么不要脸？嗯？还怀上了自己哥哥的孩子，现在怀着孕被自己哥哥操到流奶。”Alpha一边进出着一边说着羞辱omega的话，Loki没有回应，扭过头闭上了自己的眼睛。  
Thor用力掰过Loki的脸，“看着我，睁开眼睛看看现在是谁在操你！看看是谁的肉棒，谁的阴茎在你的骚穴里。你还以为你是以前受宠的小王子吗？你就是我的奴隶，别想着逃跑，你是我的。”说完吻上了Loki的薄唇，在他口中肆意搅动，下身粗暴的在熟透的小穴里不停进出。伴随着肉棒进出湿穴噗噗的水声和肉体快速拍打在一起的声音，房里弥漫着肉欲淫靡的气息。  
无数次的索要过后，Thor加快了自己的抽插速度，巨大的前端顶到了omega身体里格外柔软的一块软肉，他抱住Loki的虽有身孕却仍然纤细的腰身，用力往前顶，似乎都要把眼前人肏进床里。Thor那巨大的阴茎今晚再一次挤进了早已被肏熟的生殖腔，一边咬破了omega的腺体，一边在他体内释放了自己的精华。  
虽然早在被Thor囚禁的第一天就被他标记了，但是在之后的无数次做爱中，Thor依然乐此不疲的继续标记着Loki，一次又一次的宣示着自己的 “主权”。  
Loki又一次因为疲劳昏昏欲睡，但是他强撑着最后一丝意识，“告诉我，Thor…”  
“既然你这么想知道，5号。”Thor从Loki的身体退出来时说道。没了堵塞，omega身体里积攒了一夜的白浊缓缓流了出来。  
得到了答案的Loki似乎终于抵挡不住困意，昏睡过去。昏睡前脑子里最后的意识是，5号，那就是今天了，可是自己还有什么能给那个黑衣人做交换的？

Thor看了看已经睡过去的人，无奈的叹叹气，卸下自己凶狠无情的伪装，坐在床边抚摸着Loki的黑发，低下头在自己omega发上落下一吻。他看着Loki的目光中充满着悔恨和无可奈何等种种复杂的情感，但是毫无疑问，Thor望向Loki的目光中最多的永远是爱。  
为了让Loki能睡得更熟，Thor用刚刚学会的魔法安抚着Loki和他们的孩子，抱起Loki走近浴室。

 

* * *

 

**小剧场---囚禁小黑屋的来历**

刚刚登基的第六代神皇Thor并没有重修寝殿，他仍然居住在王子时期的闪电宫，世人皆赞神皇Thor不劳民伤财，是一代贤明的神皇，可谁知Thor不想重修宫殿的真正原因是因为闪电宫有着Loki用魔法亲自建造的“小房间”。  
两人都还是王子时便有了肌肤之亲，为了避人耳目，小王子Loki亲自施法在闪电宫辟出了一个只有他们两人能进入的独立空间。没想到这小房间刚建好不久，两人的事就被发现了。Odin以为是自己没有尽到父亲的职责，便和Thor进行了一场长达三日的“父子谈话”。  
三日后，Thor是被抬着出来。  
Thor在金宫全部医官的治疗下，终于捡回一条命。不过这次以后，Odin对两人的事就是睁一只眼闭一只眼了。小王子Loki很好奇Odin的改变，毕竟Odin的倔强是九界出了名的，只要他认准的事，无人能改。有一次他实在好奇的问了Thor，Thor笑着搂过Loki说：“其实我就反反复复只说了一句话‘我要娶Loki’。”  
原来Odin是遇到了比自己还倔的人，这难道就是一物降一物？小王子在心里默默想到。  
不过也因为这样，闪电宫的小房间就渐渐被遗忘了。

 

TBC


	3. 第二章

**第二章**

帮Loki清理完之后，Thor把他抱回床上后就着躺下，静静的看着他的omega。Loki如森林一般的绿眸已经闭上了，他皮肤苍白毫无血色，更衬出眼下一片乌青，及肩黑发散落在枕头上，眼眶和两颊因为消瘦而凹陷，枯瘦而修长的手轻轻地搭在肚子上，全身瘦弱得仿若皮包着骨头。他的肋骨根根分明，但是却有一个大大的肚子，看着有些违和。想到当年意气风发的小王子，再看到现在就像一具皮包骨的尸体，如果不是Loki胸口微微地起伏，他都要以为Loki………看着眼前人的憔悴，Thor感觉眼眶一湿。  
为什么？他们究竟为什么会变成这样呢？

......  
这一切大概开始于Odin去世后不久，那时的Thor正在与叔叔Baldr争夺神皇之位。一天清晨，Loki突然告诉他在昨晚的梦境中预见了Thor将被一位亲近之人杀死。神是没有梦境的，但Loki是一个先知，他的梦境就是他预见的未来，且先知的预言从无差错。九界中只会存在一位先知，一般是前一任先知去世后才会随机出现下一位，先知有可能是任何人或神，可能是华纳海姆的巫师，可能是约顿海姆的冰霜巨人，甚至有可能是中庭的凡人。而Loki正是在Frigga离世后，被选中继承了她的能力。  
“我明天先去探探Baldr那边的情况，这个叛徒一定要找出来。”Loki搂着哥哥的脖子吊在Thor身前说着。  
“万事小心，你的安危才是最重要的。”Thor最终妥协了弟弟冒险潜入敌营打探情况的主意，无奈又宠溺的刮了刮耍赖挂在自己身上人的鼻子。  
“要不然不去了吧，就是一个叛徒而已，我自己小心点就好了。”Thor想了想又实在不放心Loki，Baldr不是什么好人，万一对Loki不利……他简直不敢想！他只有Loki了。  
“不行！你忘了先知的预言从无差错吗？那个叛徒身上的衣服是Baldr的图腾，这一切一定与Baldr脱不了干系。而且那个叛徒最开始和你拥抱了一下，随后乘你不备偷袭你，一定是你的亲近之人才能做到，这么大个威胁在你身边，我…….总之这次我会想办法潜入那边找出那个叛徒的，而且我还是个先知，预测未来的能力我相信Baldr不会…”不等Loki说完Thor凑上前堵住了眼前人的薄唇，舌头灵活地撬开贝齿，窜进对方的嘴里，纠缠着他的小舌，吸取着对方嘴里的空气，疯狂的吻着Loki表达着自己的担忧。“唔…bro….”  
一吻过后，Loki因暂时缺氧瘫软在Thor的怀里。“我都知道，可是我担心你。”两人沉默了一会儿后，Thor有些颤抖的说道。Loki没有接话，像是在思索着什么，“ **What do you want, Loki?** ”Thor用手扳过Loki的脸，让他看着自己。  
与Thor不同，Loki从来不是什么容易看透，或是把欲望和心事写在脸上的神，相反，Loki所有的心事、情感都喜欢藏在内心深处，所以在两人感情还暧昧，双方都还没有明了对方心意的时候，他们产生过不小的误会和隔阂。但是好在最后Thor用他接近傻子一样的赤诚和热情撬开了Loki的心，两人才得以定情。所以后来为了避免类似的误会再次发生，Thor一旦不知道Loki在想什么的时候就会直接问对方，而且Thor还在两人房事的时候用“手段”逼迫Loki发誓会一五一十的说实话回答他。这一习惯已经成为了两人的默契。  
听到了这句话的Loki笑了笑，双手环住Thor，调整姿势坐在了他的腿上，平视着Thor郑重的对他说道：“I want you to be the new king, bro，还有不要把我当作什么懦弱的人，我想和你并肩而战，而不是只会躲在你的身后让你保护我。”  
看着对方坚定的绿眸，Thor拉过Loki的手，在上面轻轻落下一吻“As you wish, my queen.你要是发生什么不测，我随你去就是了。”说完后不顾Loki的反应，再次吻上了对方的唇，堵住了对方接下来的话，满室一片春光。  
……

仿佛是感觉到了些凉意，Loki在睡梦中下意识的寻找着热源，主动的抱住了Thor，打断了他的回忆。Alpha赶紧用手蹭掉泪水回抱着Loki，给他盖好了被子，温暖的大掌抚上了对方微凉的肚子，帮他暖和着。这时突然感觉到手下的皮肤动了动，新任神皇脑子一懵，反应过来后心里狂喜，难道……是他和Loki的孩子？刚刚是孩子动了？！是啊，现在孩子六个月了，神的孕期只有八个月，那么还有两个月孩子就要出生了。初为人父的喜悦感在脑袋里像烟花般炸开，幸福的感觉如一股暖流瞬间充斥全身。  
搂着怀中的人，Thor感到了久违的幸福，他的手轻抚着Loki的头发，一下一下的替他顺着，他想到了Loki曾经的亲昵，依恋，Loki看向他时眼中流露的爱意和……Loki的无情、背叛还有杀戮！  
他强忍着不舍，一把推开了怀中的人，转向另外一边侧躺着。将近一夜无眠的他好几次都想把那人搂过来抱在怀中，告诉他他原谅他了，只要他以后好好的跟自己在一起……这算什么？！软弱！你忘记他是如何追杀你的了吗？如何杀死Heimdall、Sif、Hogun、Volstagg、Fandral……现在除了Heimdall安葬在英灵殿外，四勇士连尸首都没找到。想到这里，Thor刚刚感受到的温暖渐渐褪去。  
万一Loki有什么苦衷呢？！心里深处有个声音反抗到，难道你从来没怀疑过吗？你从小看着Loki长大，他是什么样的人难道你不清楚吗？虽然喜欢恶作剧却从来都是一些无伤大雅的玩笑，虽然他善变难以揣摩，但是他没有真正存心伤害过任何生命，虽然他外表冰冷坚硬，但是他心却是最柔软的。就算Loki说他是为了王位，你就真的相信是这个原因吗？  
......不！在当时那种情况下，他能有什么苦衷？囚禁Loki后他曾多次逼问过对方背叛自己的原因，但是Loki咬死了就是想要王位。不过就算有什么其他原因，只要Loki不愿意说，那无论怎样都是从Loki嘴里逼问不出来的，那么……之前Loki最亲近的侍卫James Barnes会不会知道什么？毕竟当时Loki当神皇的时候Barnes一直在辅佐他，但是Barnes却在自己攻进金宫后消失了。这其中会不会有什么蹊跷？目前只有先想办法找到Barnes的下落了。  
但是在此之前……眼前的Loki不是自己的弟弟、爱人，而是一个奴隶、背叛者，一个杀人凶手！

直到快天亮，一阵困意突然来袭，Thor睡了过去。说是睡着了也不尽然，他好像还有点模糊的意识。他感觉到Loki下床的动作，然后是Loki轻声说话的声音，不久之后突然传来Loki压抑着的痛苦低吟，突然自己的心也在阵阵作痛，太阳穴突突地跳，好像在警告着什么。他拼命想睁开眼却醒不过来，就在这一次次意识与莫名困意的斗争中，他的意识还是拜了下风，昏睡了过去。

* * *

 

 

**小剧场---这对神兄弟**

两个小王子从小感情就“好”，小Thor（aka The God of弟控）是出了名的护短狂魔+双标狗+宠弟痴汉，而小Loki则是经常恶作剧，今天把Sif的金发剪了，明天把Hogun的眉毛剃了，后天把Fandral的胡子刮了……阿斯加德谁只要被小王子盯上了，谁最近就会被安排得妥妥的，而且一般还拿小王子没办法。毕竟当被害人找到Loki时，小王子的绿眸会眼泪汪汪地一边看着对方一边道歉说自己错了。看着这双眼睛什么火都没了，那还能怎么办？  
Fandral这次实在是咽不下这口气！才看上了一位新女神想要追求人家，好不容易留好的胡子想着能增添一点男人味，却被小Loki一刀弄没了。于是当Fandral抱着“拿你弟弟没办法我就找你哥哥算账”的想法，第10086次找到大王子算账时，Thor笑的一脸天真的说道：“我觉得Loki没做错啊，吾友你没了胡子更帅，现在还有哪位女神不为你倾倒？这么小眼光就这么好，一眼看出吾友你没胡子更合适，不愧是我弟弟啊，我弟弟最可爱了…..（此处省略五万字）……好了先不跟你说了，我刚刚到中庭给Loki买了才烤好的布丁，这家布丁Loki最喜欢了，每次吃的时候Loki都……（此处省略两万字）……哎呀，真的不跟你说了，等下布丁要不新鲜了。”说完想着Loki吃到布丁冲自己笑的Thor，一脸痴汉笑容的向Loki宫殿飞奔而去。  
当然最后Fandral还是没能讨到说法，讨到说法不可能的，这辈子都不可能的（毕竟弟弟舍不得，下不去手，哥哥打不过……那我还能怎么办？我也很绝望啊）Fandral第8102次向天怒吼：“这对神兄弟啊！！！！！！！！”

 

TBC


	4. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：吞jin；dirty talk；强制性sex；自wei；限制高潮  
> 微盾冬还有文明你我他闺蜜组（洛基和吧唧）

**第三章**  
Thor从睡梦中惊醒，睁开自己仅剩的左眼，想起昨晚的事后看了看周围，并没有发现什么异常，昨晚的一切难道是自己的错觉？但是当时心里的疼痛如此清晰，不像是睡迷糊了的感觉。  
想到这，Thor用了点小魔法拉开厚重的窗帘，阳光照了进来驱散了房间的黑暗。他看向床的另一边，只见Loki还在沉睡，像个婴儿一样蜷缩在一起，一只手还搭在肚子上，柔软的黑发覆盖着半张脸，阳光照射在Loki身上，Thor看到了他紧皱的眉头和不安的姿势，心里又疼了起来。他俯下身用手指轻抚Loki的眉头，在他发间落下一吻。也许是感受到了自己Alpha的气息，Loki的神情渐渐放松，还迷迷糊糊的蹭了蹭Thor在他脸颊上的大掌。  
Thor动了动手不小心蹭到了Loki的腺体，“唔…”被蹭到敏感处的omega呻吟了一声。本来Alpha就需求旺盛，更何况还是Thor这种A中A，早上起来多多少少都有点 “小情况”，再加上自己omega的几声“烈火”，某人感觉自己的干柴已经快炸了，便就势搂过Loki在他后脖颈处舔舐吸允起来。  
没几下腺体就红肿起来，omega的气味直冲Thor大脑。Thor的手顺势从Loki股缝摸下去，找到了已经微微湿润的雌穴，“噗叽”一声插入了一个指头慢慢抽插起来，一边还在不停的挑逗着omega的腺体。  
本来处于孕期的omega身体就格外敏感，有时候甚至是感受到自己Alpha的气息身下都会湿成一片，更不要说像Thor这么明目张胆的挑逗了，没多久Loki就已经湿得一塌糊涂。“..唔….嗯…..Thor…….”Loki慢慢清醒过来。  
“过来，给我舔他，舔得好我就肏你。”Thor一下抽出手指，解开Loki四肢的锁链，留下脖子的链条，拉着Loki起身坐到房间墙边的一个深红色沙发椅上，丝毫不顾现在在欲望边缘挣扎的Loki。  
Loki无奈，只好强忍着想被插入满足的欲望，大着肚子跪坐在Thor身前，先是伸出嫩粉色的小舌舔了几下，然后张嘴把那个庞然大物含入口中，一下又一下，帮Thor口着。几次顶到了喉咙深处，引起一阵反胃，等反胃感缓过来了以后又将肉棒吞入口中。  
“你看看你，啧啧啧，哪里还有以前高傲的样子。现在为了挨肏连自己哥哥的肉棒都能吃得这么好，小婊子，你上面的小嘴和下面的小嘴天生就是来服务男人的吧？嗯？”随着语调上扬，Thor向上一顶胯，一下插到了Loki喉咙深处，Loki一下吐出阴茎反胃的咳了几声。  
“过来，给我继续舔，舔到射为止。”说着拉过Loki按着他的头向自己胯间去。又吞了大概几十下后，突然Thor呼吸声变重，他双手按住Loki的头按照自己想要的节奏疯狂的套弄几下，疯狂的插入使得Loki差点无法呼吸，突然一阵浓精射在了omega的嘴里。终于自由呼吸的Loki离开了Thor的巨物，想要喘几口气时却一个不小心的吞掉了一部分白浊。  
看到眼前人喉咙一动，绿眸还湿漉漉的带一点生理泪水，可怜巴巴的看着自己，本来刚刚释放完的大物又抬起了头。“真淫荡啊，现在还知道吞精了。小骚货，你就是缺男人调教你。”“不是…..我刚刚只是…..”本来想反驳的Loki反驳了几声后便没了声音。  
“还狡辩？！小骚货！想要这根肉棒就现在自慰给我看。”精液对omega来说有一定催情作用，尤其是吞的是自己Alpha的白浊，会反应更大。Loki无奈的叹了口气，四肢瘫软的坐在地上，小穴就像有千万只小虫子在爬一般的痒，他现在只想要一个大东西来贯穿自己，狠狠的插入，满足自己......地上的兽皮毯甚至都被Loki穴口流出来的淫液打湿，Loki犹豫了一会儿，最终一闭眼像是妥协了什么，用修长苍白的手一只抚摸撸动着自己的前端，一只冲着湿漉漉的小洞伸去。  
Loki苍白的手配上殷红的穴肉格外有视觉冲剂，手指快速的进出穴口，手指退回来准备再次进攻更深处时还会带出一些红色的穴肉，仿佛软肉在对手指依依不舍。“....唔.......啊....”Loki时不时会发出几声呻吟，还不够，小穴还想要更炽热更硕大的肉棒。  
Thor看到听话的Loki轻轻笑了一下，走到床头拿出了一跟粗壮的透明假阴茎，走到Loki身后伸出一个手指扩张着omega紧致的后穴，“唔…..Thor….进来……”Loki哼出声。“小骚货，不着急，咱们有的是时间。”说着又插进了一根手指。  
突然入侵的手指使得Loki全身绷紧，双手停下了动作，空虚感立马上头。“继续你手上的动作。”Thor说着便加快了手指抽插的速度。不一会后穴扩张好之后，Alpha将假阴茎 “噗嗤”一声插入了大半根。“啊！”突如其来的疼痛让Loki喊叫出声。  
Thor缓缓的移动透明的阴茎，渐渐的适应了假棒子之后，瘙痒被缓解，爽感安抚了Loki动情的躁动。  
“啊……”在戳到某一点的时候Loki失声叫了出来。之后Thor就恶趣味的专攻那一点，用一根假阴茎肏得Loki全身粉红。  
透过透明的棒子，Thor甚至能看到Loki穴内的软肉正在绞紧那个棒子，每次假阴茎退回来准备再次进入的时候，穴内的软肉像是舍不得一样，“挽留”着那根假阴茎，仿佛是Loki舍不得那根塑料棒子。  
“小婊子，你好像很喜欢这个棒子嘛。居然这么喜欢这个假的东西，嗯？”说着把剩下的大半截操了进去。Loki哼了一声，接受着体内更深入的东西。  
“哼，等下就把这根东西烧了。”Thor心里恨恨的想。伟大的神皇雷神Thor现在居然吃一根塑料棒子的醋。  
“哼，居然被一个假阴茎肏到说不出话来，你怎么这么淫荡？你说阿斯加德人们知不知道他们的前任神皇这么骚，这么喜欢男人的这个东西。你是更喜欢我的肉棒呢？还是更喜欢这个假棒子呢？嗯？说话。”  
Loki是怎么都不愿回答这种侮辱的问题，这时Thor突然停止了对假阴茎的动作。眼泪汪汪的Loki立马抬头委屈巴巴的看着Thor，想让对方动一动。可惜恶趣味的现任神皇仿佛就是想看到眼前人受到侮辱的样子，邪笑着看着Loki一副你不回答就别想满足的表情看着自己的omega。  
“你….你的….”Loki小声说道，说完后低下了头，脸红得像个番茄一样。听到这个回答的Thor满意的笑了，也不继续逼迫对方说出更多露骨的话了。看着眼前的人本来苍白的肌肤全身因为情欲而变得粉红，脸颊也红扑扑的，不应期对Thor的就像失效了一样，小兄弟硬到变得紫红，恨不得马上用自己的大阴茎，狠狠的贯穿那自己早已进出无数次的甬道，疯狂的操干Loki。他也确实这么做了，Thor将Loki拉起来推到墙边让他面对墙跪下，然后用腿从内侧分开Loki的双腿，一手护着肚子，一手抓住Loki的双手固定在头顶，肉棒在Loki的雌穴和后穴口之间摇摆磨蹭，“哪个洞想要肉棒？”Thor在omega耳边戏谑到，“嗯….前….前面…..”说罢Thor一笑，将硕大对准对方的雌穴，用一种死死的压制住对方的姿势肏了进去。  
“啊！！！！”Loki尖叫出声，不仅是因为渴望肉棒的小穴终于得到了满足，也是因为这个姿势能够插得更深入。背后的Thor开始大刀阔斧的抽插，一下一下的，每一下都争取用自己的棒子探测到Loki体内新的大陆。Thor甚至顶到了他的前列腺，前列腺现在像是要炸裂一样，快感一波一波袭来，没几十下Loki的穴里就一阵痉挛，尖叫着前后都泄了身。然而身后的Thor就像是毫不受影响一样，继续猛烈的进攻着某个艳红色的穴口，一只手还去揉捏omega胸前脆弱的小红果，Loki的脑袋里已经像是一团浆糊一样。  
“不.....不..要.....了......”在经历了几百下抽插后，Loki颤抖地挣扎了几下，企图结束这场过于火辣的性爱，然而他根本动不了，除了被动的接受Thor的给予以外，没有其他选择。  
“不行.....了，要....要...坏掉......了.....”他拒绝着Thor。  
“嗯？坏掉？不会坏掉的。”喘着粗气的Thor边快速顶胯直捣黄龙，边凑到omega脖颈边刺激着腺体说道。  
多重刺激使得Loki差点休克过去，这时Thor在他耳边问到：“告诉我，你到底为什么要背叛我？”  
Thor感到Loki身子一僵，“哪有......什么.........为....为什么...我...想要.....王....啊..呜....”不等Loki说完Thor猛地一顶胯，前端顶开了Loki身体里最深处的软肉，一大截肉棒肏进了omega的生殖腔，刺激得Loki一阵痉挛后潮吹了。雌穴开始喷出大量透明液体，前端到达了释放的边缘。  
“再给你一次机会，说真话我就停下来，别再扯什么想要王位的假话。”Thor知道Loki所有敏感点和床上的反应，对方的雌穴疯狂痉挛，喘着粗气，一看就是马上要射的前奏。Thor嘴角一勾，一只手堵住了Loki肉棒前的小眼，不允许他释放。  
“乖，告诉我就让你射出来。”Thor柔声诱惑者对方。  
Loki没有接话，牙齿死死地咬住下唇，抑制着自己发出任何声音。  
见此Thor心一横，加快了抽插的速度，一只手把Loki的脸掰过来，吻上他的双唇，掠夺着对方嘴里的空气。大概几十下之后Loki就再也抵挡不住的晕了过去。  
Thor叹了口气，无奈的加速抽了几下释放在Loki体内，咬破了他的腺体再一次标记了对方，随后就抱着被做晕过去的人去浴室清理。

安顿好Loki的神皇离开了小房间，来到了议事厅，Coulson已经在那里等候多时了。  
“陛下。”见到Thor的亲信密探起身准备行礼却被Thor抬手打断，“不用了，我让你来你是让你帮我查件事。你知道James Barnes的消息和下落吗？”  
“Barnes?以前Loki神皇身边的那个侍卫吗？”Coulson问道。“对，以前跟Loki关系很好的那个omega，Bucky.”  
“Barnes自从陛下您攻下金宫后就没有消息了”Coulson想了一会儿后说到“不过之前我听说他有个Alpha在中庭，叫Steve Rogers,详细的我再去打听。”  
“中庭？有意思。”Thor嘴角轻微上扬。

 

TBC


	5. 第四章

**第四章**  
一月后  
阿斯加德迎来了一场盛大的国宴。刚刚登基的神皇Thor宴请了中庭著名企业家Tony Stark、著名科学家Erik Selvig和美国队长Steve Rogers等几十位中庭各业各界的知名人士来到阿斯加德王宫进行国事访问，促进两国间多方面的交流。  
这一个月以来，被囚禁起来的Loki虽然不知道外面具体发生了什么事，却也能从Thor的早出晚归中隐隐察觉到什么。不过那人最近再也没有逼问自己背叛他的原因，仿佛是想通了什么，再也不关心了一样。虽然如此，但是Loki的第六感却隐约感觉到了山雨欲来的危险。  
孩子现在七个月了，Loki的肚子像是个气球一样胀大起来。Thor把他四肢的锁链都取掉了，但是脖颈上压制魔法的锁链依然留着，不过锁链的长度加长了，能让他在房间里四处走走，活动一下身体。但是Loki因为现在的肚子大起来，行动也不太方便了，所以也很少运动，没事就缩在床上，最多走到小窗边的沙发椅上坐坐，有时看看书，消磨着时间。  
这么每天吃却不动的生活并没能让Loki长胖点，反而比以前更瘦，现在活像一个有皮的骷髅，挺着一个大大的肚子，看上去有些违和。Thor对这个情况感到不满，便加大了对Loki的“投喂”，但是吃下去的东西都不知到哪里去了，不见Loki长一点肉，反而一天天渐渐消瘦下去。看着Thor的疑惑，Loki只是无奈笑笑，考虑到现在自己的情况，这样也不难怪。  
Thor也不再像之前那样索求无度，经常夜晚来到房间，抱着Loki不一会儿就进入梦乡。晚上不必整夜做爱到天明，导致白天整日昏睡，Thor还给了Loki一个正常的作息时间。白天醒着的时候多了，Loki经常轻抚着肚子，跟孩子说说话，讲讲故事，时不时还能得到孩子动几下的回应，每次摸着Fenrir，对，他已经能感觉到那是一个调皮的男孩子，并给他起好名字了。感受着他在自己肚子里渐渐成长，Loki感觉到无比的满足。  
就算是付出了那些代价，但能拥有这个小生命一次也真是无憾了吧，只可惜自己可能没办法一直陪伴着Fenrir长大，没办法看到他挥舞着小手，奶声奶气的喊自己papa……想到接下来的命运，Loki无比希望时光能够停留在现在，哪怕自己……  
想到这里的Loki不由得皱起眉头，开始发愁，现在黑衣人给自己的时限越来越少，他很怕自己会坚持不到Fenrir出生自己就已一无所有，没有东西再与黑衣人交换了。  
……船到桥头自然直吧，总之自己一定会尽全力保住Fenrir，虽然最开始的初衷是担心那个傻锤子会做出什么傻事，但后面随着孩子一天天的长大，他也慢慢爱上这个小生命，出自本能的想保护他，可能是孕期的荷尔蒙吧，Loki自嘲笑笑。  
从书架上拿下《The Comedy of Loki of Asgard》，这还是Loki小时候自己编着玩儿的剧本，曾在金宫大剧院连映几个月，一度成为大剧院史上最成功的剧场之一。想着幼时的趣事，Loki不禁笑出来，翻开书给Fenrir念起来。

念完之后天已经黑了，看着外面星星点点的灯火光，似乎很是热闹，不知道是不是有什么活动呢。看着窗外的喧嚣，Loki不由得庆幸当初辟出这个房间的时候，有想到做一个从外面看不见的单面窗，毕竟这也是现在他与外界唯一的联系了。这时突然门口传来些声音，看来是Thor回来了。  
Loki刚放下书，门就打开了。  
“Bucky?!”眼前的并不是Thor，而是与Loki关系最要好的棕发omega——本应消失了的Bucky。  
“你怎么在这里？”Bucky看到他后愣了愣，但并没有接话。Loki又重问了一遍，结果这次Bucky满脸怒气的冲过来拉着Loki就准备往外面走，却被颈链牵绊住了。  
Bucky暴躁的回头，看到了颈链：“你就让他这么对你？！”他拉起链子，愤怒的开始拉扯“你是牲畜吗？还拿颈链拴住你！我要杀了那个混蛋！亏你还为了他…..”“Bucky！calm down，本来当时我留下也是做好了心理准备了。他怕我逃跑才弄的这个链子，可以抑制我的魔法。”  
Bucky一边想办法解着链子一边咬着牙恨恨地说：“你这个小混蛋，不考虑自己也考虑考虑孩子吧，你看看你现在的样子，又瘦又憔悴，我都快要认不出你了！”说着瞪了一眼Loki，Loki无奈的笑了笑，眨了眨眼，“你知道我现在为什么会这样......对了，你怎么在这里？你快走吧，到时候他发现你就晚了。”  
“他现在在应酬，Steve负责盯着他，有什么消息他会马上通知我们。”Bucky一边迅速的研究着Loki的颈链一边继续说：“我听说第四代神皇死了，但是我不相信那家伙会这么做。半个月前阿斯加德发来宴请，说是想邀请中庭来这里进行国事访问，Steve也收到了邀请，我就扮成了他的手下跟着他来的。Th…那个混蛋宴请中庭人到阿斯加德做客，美其名曰什么国事交流，没想到是想搞联姻……”说道这里的Bucky感到Loki身子一僵，才发现嘴快说漏嘴了，立马熄了声，悄悄看了Loki一眼，希望他没听到那两个关键字。  
“联姻？”可惜耳尖的Loki还是听到了，“什么联姻？”他转身拉住正在专心解锁链的Bucky，一双眼睛死死的盯着他。  
“就是中庭这次来了个科学家Erik Selvig，他带了他的女儿来阿斯加德，好像叫Jane，结果Jane一眼就看上那个混蛋了。刚刚Selvig已经在宴席上提出中庭与阿斯加德联姻，郎情妾意一拍即合，还说把快成熟的金苹果给未来的神后就不用担心寿命问题了。呸，那个混蛋！亏你还怀着他的孩子！这么对不起你的混蛋你还陪着他干什么？Loki你跟我走吧，我们一起回中庭，Loki？”Bucky看着眼前沉默到头快低到胸口的人，他看不见Loki的表情，但是能很明显的看到对方身子颤抖好像要站不稳的样子，Bucky心里又愤怒又心痛。  
靠！那个混蛋！他恨不得杀了他！当时面对那种事Loki都从没在自己面前露出这样的脆弱，Loki给所有人的印象永远都是彬彬有礼，面对危难也能谈笑风生，从不出错，从不为任何事打乱自己脚步的小王子，那个人当真的是不用任何武器，随便一个举动就能伤得Loki千疮百孔。  
“Loki你还好吗？”  
Loki深吸几口气后摇了摇头，示意自己没事，但是他惨白的脸色揭穿了他的谎言。Loki准备向前走到椅子上坐会儿，才刚刚迈开腿，一个没站稳差点倒下。  
幸亏Bucky眼疾手快，一把扶住了他，把他搀到房间内的沙发椅上，毕竟现在Loki还怀着孕，要是摔着了可不好办了。  
“Loki？你说话啊，跟我走吧，我和Steve可以照顾你。”Bucky没见过如此落寞无助的Loki，哪怕是当时他刚刚发现那个预言的时候。  
“Loki？talk to me.”  
“我不走。”细小如蚊子叫一般的声音传来，“什么？你留在这里干什么？难不成还要看着他们两人成婚吗？”Bucky恨铁不成钢的看着Loki。  
“我也不一定能看到他们两人的大婚，算了吧Bucky，Fenrir还剩一个月….你知道我的意思吧。”Bucky愣住了，接下来搂过Loki紧紧地抱住了对方，“I just want you to be happy，可是你个小混蛋在他身边快乐吗？”说着喉咙哽住，眼眶泛起水雾。  
“嗯，至少我知道要是我离开了我一定不会快乐，Bucky，让我再任性一次吧。如果是Steve，我相信你也更愿意陪着他，不论如何。”Loki回抱着自己最好的朋友。  
“.....我当时就不应该答应你……”Bucky停下了手上解锁的动作，“哎，要是你愿意走，上次就会跟我一起走了，既然这是你的选择，我知道了。”他的心犹如被一把钝刀一点点的割着，他心疼Loki，却无能为力，不仅是因为最开始已经答应了要帮助他，尊重他的选择，也是因为他无权干涉Loki在这种问题上的选择权。Loki说的没错，如果是Steve，也许他也会跟自己的好友做出一样的选择。  
其实早在答应Loki的时候他就知道这件事不会有什么善终，也在那个时候就做好了心理准备……其实他回到阿斯加德的初衷并不是想带Loki离开，但是在当时亲眼所见Loki的付出后，再看到那个混蛋的变心和Loki现在的处境，他真的气愤到想不顾一切的带Loki离开这里，自己和Steve一定能照顾好他。但是他也知道就算强行带走Loki的人，他的心也还在某个混蛋那里，与其让他在看见爱人跟别人结婚的心蚀之痛上还要加上与Thor的分离之痛，不如随他去吧，毕竟他的时间不多了……  
这时因无奈消了点气，理智回归的棕发Omega想到了来阿斯加德的初衷。  
“对了，我来阿斯加德是想来警告你Hodur还活着，你一定要小心。”Bucky叮嘱道。  
“他还活着？我还以为他……”Loki吃惊的问道。  
“我也以为他死了，那晚Hodur刺杀你失败后逃跑，我一路追他，亲眼看到他跳下悬崖。直到Steve跟我说有人最近在跟踪他，我们两人便想到用计把那人逼出来，没想到是Hodur。可惜最后却被他给跑了。该死，没想到还是让他活下来了。你和孩子一定要小心，他是Baldr的心腹，毕竟所有人都认为是你杀了Baldr，他一定也是怀疑你没有死，所以才找上了Steve，估计是想为他主人报仇。”  
“我知道了，放心吧，就算他猜到我没有死，这里他也找不.......”  
等等，不对！  
“Bucky快走，刚刚我发现Thor不在宴席上了。”Bucky手上的装置突然传出一个男声。  
“你是怎么找到我的？”这个房间是以前自己魔法辟出来的，Bucky应该不会知道这里，而且后面Thor又重新覆盖了隐藏咒，还加上了层层重锁，将近两个月都没有任何人发现过这里，Bucky又是怎么找到自己的？  
“我溜出宴会后听到两个人在躲着说话，然后听到了他们提起你的名字，正准备走过去打听一下，结果其中一个人影鬼鬼祟祟的向闪电宫来了。我就跟在他后面，但是进到闪电宫后那人却消失了，我一转身就是这个房间。”  
糟了，自己被囚禁在这里的事只有一人知道，那么一定是Thor知道了什么，想把Bucky引过来，不然怎么可能那么巧能遇到“带路”的人，这一定是Thor的计划。但是Thor想让Bucky来找自己，为什么？他是不是怀疑Bucky知道实情？那么……  
“你快走，马上离开阿斯加德，这是个圈套。”Loki焦急的说道。

TBC


	6. 第五章

**第五章**

“自己保重Loki。”仓促的拥抱后，Bucky深深的看了一眼Loki就迅速的离开了。

永别了，Bucky。

Loki注视着好友离去的背影，在心里默默道别。

 

注意到棕发omega悄悄离开宴会后，坐在主位的Thor经过一番推杯换盏，便用最快速度趁着美国队长的不注意，赶回了闪电宫。

“.....我当时就不应该答应你……”迅速赶来的神皇听到房间内Barnes无奈的说出了这句话。随后Thor就在门口偷听着两人的对话。

“…所有人都认为是你杀了Baldr…”

？？？！！！

Loki没有杀Baldr？当Baldr的死讯一传出来，所有人都认为是Loki为了夺权干的。想起当时的情况，Thor的思绪被带回了几月前。

……

那天之后，Loki就想办法联系上了Baldr，并向对方表示了自己与Thor的不和。最开始Baldr当然是不相信Loki的话，毕竟金宫两位王子关系从小就是出了名的好，更不要说两人分化以后就没羞没臊的操在一起了。如果说外人不清楚两人更深一步的关系，那作为他们两人的叔叔还能不知道？

这种关系谁会相信两人关系不和？

然而在Loki银舌头的颠倒黑白后，Baldr将信将疑的勉强让Loki成为了自己团队的一员。毕竟他不是王位第一顺位继承人，拉上Loki一个王子站在自己这边筹码就多了几分，加上Loki先知的能力，如果能为己用当然是再好不过了。

那时，支持Thor的左派和支持Baldr的右派还没有出现明面上的斗争，双方都是在私下搞着小动作。因为Loki的反水使得Baldr多了一份筹码，一位大王子对上王叔加上一位小王子，Baldr现在也算与Thor势均力敌了。

不久之后，随着事态的发酵，左右派终于爆发了明面上激烈的冲突和斗争，战争一触即发。

阿斯加德6世纪5035年5月30日，两派全面开战。

最开始Thor的左派与Baldr的右派不相上下，僵持在艾达华尔长达四个月。

战争当然是残酷的，平静了千百万年的阿斯加德瞬间风起云涌，烈火燎原，呐喊声与惨叫声交织着，血光与刀光辉映着。战场上箭羽来回穿梭，本来为朋友的士兵们因为立场不同也只能兵戎相见，一个个红着眼愤怒的将宝刀砍向自己朋友、同胞的脑袋和躯体，毕竟在战场上不是你死就是我亡。骑兵的速度，步兵的疯狂，弓箭手的敏捷无一不体现着这场战役的残酷。

战场上从来没有绝对意义上的优势，就算一位勇猛的健将能以一当十，但是几十或几百呢？没有人能称得上是战无不败。为了活下来，士兵们从打闹变成了撕杀，从神变成了恶魔，所有人都企图用尽全力在这场战役中活下来。

这两月中阿斯加德损失了无数优秀的士兵和将领，也给阿斯加德的人民带来了灾难，但是双方就像进入了拉锯战，决不出胜负。

 

看向山洞外的明月想着无数生命的逝去，Thor不禁反省自己是不是做错了，他是不是不应该让别人来打自己的战争？他是不是应该将王位让给Baldr？竭尽全力避免血流成河。

以前总是听说战争的残酷，他本不以为然，直到亲自的看见了真正的战场，四肢遍地，血肉模糊，肚子被划开的士兵抱着自己外漏的肠子匍匐…….那是不能用言语描绘的炼狱。

直至此刻他突然能理解Odin在征战数百年后，就算是受到约顿海姆霜巨人的再三挑衅也愿意忍气吞声，只求和平的原因了。那不是懦弱而是一位国王应有的担当。

而现在自己则是为了与叔叔争夺王位，就让阿斯加德的人民和士兵为自己的一己私欲献出生命，他认为那些逝去的生命都应该算在自己的头上…….大王子愧疚又痛苦的抱住了自己的头，高大的身躯蜷缩在一起。

“Brother？”Loki的声音从远处传来。

听到爱人的声音，Thor抬起头来冲他笑了笑。“刚刚被耽误了一下，Baldr那边今晚在讨论战略。”Loki几下爬进了山洞，看见Thor坐在石床旁一副难受样。

这个隐蔽的小山洞是他们为了“交换”情报特意找的，就在主战场附近一个森林里，两人隔一段时间便会相约在此互相商议对策顺便“深入交流”一下。

“怎么了brother？”Loki就势坐到Thor身旁，轻轻搂住他。“你来了，我没事。”Thor勉强的笑了笑，试图隐藏住内心的情绪。Loki一挑眉，他可以说是世上最熟悉Thor的神，那神有什么不对劲Loki还能看不出来？而且更别提这只Alpha根本不会隐藏自己的情绪。

“你是觉得最近伤亡数太多了，他们都是因为你而死，所以你要负责是吗？还想着不如干脆把王位让给Baldr来避免这一切战争对吗？”话音刚落某神就猛然抬起头，一副“你怎么知道”的样子看着Loki。

看着这幅傻傻的样子，Loki不禁轻笑出了声“傻锤子。”

你的什么我不知道？你的性格、神情、容貌……一切的一切早就刻在我心中了。

“你知道什么是为了大局不拘小局吗brother？”Loki握住Thor的手把玩着问道。“想想要是你真的把王位让给Baldr后他会怎么做，先是把我们俩有继位权的王子给铲除….嘿，轻点傻锤子。”听到Baldr有可能会杀掉Loki，Thor的手下意识用力捏紧了对方的手，引来了Loki一声叫骂，“这是一定的，他可不愿意看到两个定时炸弹在一旁虎视眈眈，这是任何一个王都无法容忍的。然后呢？他可没有父亲的仁爱，他早就对金宫目前渐渐下滑的地位有所不满。如果他继位，一定会出兵征战九界其他地方。中庭，如果我没猜错，将会是他第一个进攻的地方。中庭目前没有任何强大的势力保护那里，但是却是一个很好的补给站，要是能拿下中庭再加上如果统治者有一定的脑子的话，阿斯加德地位迟早不保，各地早就对中庭图谋不轨意图……”Loki给Thor细细的分析着目前九界看似和平实则暗潮汹涌的局势。

确实，就谋略和心计来说他远不如自己的弟弟，Loki永远是看似谦和温润，实则内心城府极深，对一切事物都有着自己独到的见解和看法。Loki不像自己，“像个太阳一样，生怕别人看不见你”Loki曾经无奈的笑着这么评价他。Loki的光芒从不外露，内敛而深沉，他身上所有的闪光点都被他隐藏起来，要细细去品，慢慢去了解才会看到他的美。为此，他是又爱又怕，他即担心自己弟弟的光芒别人看不到，怕那么优秀的Loki没有赏识他的朋友，担心他会因此而感到孤单，但是却又害怕别人看到Loki的优秀后Loki就不再属于自己。Thor的心里还抱有一点自私的小窃喜，巴不得没有人发现Loki的好，就像自己发现了一个珍宝既想炫耀又怕被抢走一样。他爱Loki的一切，他的小心思、小调皮，爱他的谋略、智慧，他也心疼Loki冷漠的伪装，更爱伪装下那颗善良、柔软的灵魂。

说不定Loki会是一个比自己更好的神皇？Thor突然想到。

“而你呢，brother，虽然你是个暴力分子，凡事喜欢用拳头说话，有勇无谋，还是个大力怪，又蠢又迟钝，还容易玻璃心，明明看上去那么大个块头，却傻傻的不论发生了什么事都喜欢怪罪在自己身上，认为是自己的过错……”看着对方可怜巴巴的大蓝眼睛，Loki摸了摸他的头，发自内心的笑着说：“但是你的心是九界里最善良的，现在亲眼看到了战争后，你一定不会挑起战争。我相信….不，我知道要是你成为了新一任的神皇，你一定会成为一个九界皆尊敬、爱好和平、尽职尽责、流芳千古的神皇。”

说着Loki看了看外面的月亮，“记得吗？父亲以前总是说‘A wise king never seeks out war, but must always be ready for it.’有时候我们需要为了大局，做出一些牺牲，哪怕再痛苦，只要想着大局，一切总会好的。你看，就像现在外面是黑夜一样，黎明前虽然是漫长的黑暗，but I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again.”

“Loki…..”悄悄擦了擦眼角的泪，Thor搂过爱人，在他的额间、脸颊、鼻子，最后在唇上各落下一吻.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

说完山洞里便充满了Alpha和omega信息素互相碰撞交杂的气息和粗气声，淫靡的气息渐渐升温。

 

* * *

 

 **小剧场** **\---Thor** **也是** **The God of Mischief** **？**

Loki因背叛到了左派备受右派责难。在议会讨论问题时，一位希望得到Thor赏识的官员就将矛头对准了Loki。当Loki提出议题时，他就各种激言讽刺，对Loki的神品提出质疑并斥责他的不忠。Loki当场只是一笑了之，多数人都认为Loki一定会在背后打击报复。

虽然那人后面也遭到了报应……

头发被全部烧光了，还带着一身雷劈后的焦黑，光裸着被扔到了阿斯加德人流量最多的广场正中央…….但这件事真的不是Loki所为。

“Brother，你这么做大家都会以为是我干的。”坐在Thor怀中的Loki笑着抱怨道。

“哼，居然说你说得那么过分，什么神啊，当我们家没人收拾他？！还是当我Thor老了拎不起喵喵锤了？！烧他头发都算轻的了。Loki我跟你说啊，以后遇到这种人千万别客气，现场怼回去，把他眉毛烧了，衣服扒光扔到彩虹桥上随机送到九界哪儿都行，哥哥支持你……”

看着眼前义愤填膺，还觉得对那人惩罚不够，摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试的想再做点什么的雷神，Loki开始质疑，这家伙真的是雷神吗？怎么看着现在这个样子更像恶作剧之神？

 

TBC


	7. 第六章

**第六章**

小小的山洞里传出了令人耳红心跳的粗气声。

“Loki我想你了…..他也想你了。”Thor吻着Loki的脖颈说着荤话，一只手顺着Loki的衣服探进去揉捏他胸口的小红果，另一只手拉着Loki的手向自己的欲望处伸去。

“等等….我还有件正经事要跟你说。”Loki企图推开眼前这个发情中的Alpha坐起来，然而对方就像是没听到一样，继续腻歪在他身上，不停地挑逗着Loki的敏感点。

“既然你这么愧疚，那我们不如早点结束战事，Baldr那边我已经收买好了人，后天你啊……正经点好吗？傻锤子我在跟你说….说正事…..不要摸那里……”Thor趁Loki说话之际手已经钻进了omega的裤子里，寻找到他那根物体开始套弄起来。

“你硬了呢。”Thor靠在Loki耳边邪邪地用因情欲而沙哑的低声炮诱惑着对方，说完还舔了一下Loki的耳垂，刺激得omega浑身一抖。眼看着两人应该是停不下来了，Loki翻了翻白眼想着干脆快点说完也好继续享受鱼水之欢。

“啊….你记得三天后午夜整点….带个得力的人悄悄潜进来，把他就地解….解决……然后我模仿成他的样子继续找内奸……”

听到这里的Thor手上停下了动作，抬头看着他：“你已经收买好人了？为什么之前都没有跟我提过？” Loki扭了扭腰在Thor腿上蹭了蹭欲望，企图缓解那被撩动的情欲。“难道我做什么事之前都要跟你说吗？”对Thor突然停止的手感到不满，欲望刚刚被撩起得不到满足的Loki自然没有什么好态度。

“我不是怪你，只是我担心万一你收买的人靠不住暴露了会有危险。”“我当然是有万全的把握才会….才会去做啊。”身下的雌穴已经流出了蜜汁，黏腻的液体打湿了垫在身下的披风，被打湿的红色布料上出现了一大块深红色印记，一种淫靡的气息扑面而来。

披风上的液体印记充满了Loki独有信息素的味道，刺激得Alpha当即硬了起来。omega时不时会控制不住的呻吟出声，不停夹紧双腿想要缓解那想被大肉棒进入狠狠抽插的欲望，穴里仿佛被小虫子啃食般的痒，只有炽热坚硬物体的进入和摩擦才能缓解。

Loki用小法术变没了衣服，奶白色的长指触碰到粉红色的血肉，搓揉了两下后分开稚嫩的穴肉，露出中间那流淌着甘露的小细缝，用沙哑的声音诱惑着：“bro…..进来”

看着眼前这一幕，Thor觉得自己的小兄弟快废了，硬到生疼，但是他用脑中最后一点理智克制住了自己不要像个野兽一样冲上去狂肏一通，他还有事…..

“Loki，向我发誓，以后不论你做什么，都要事先跟我说好吗？”Thor亲吻啃咬着爱人的耳垂，在他耳边呢喃。

“嗯？太麻烦了，不要。”Loki气鼓鼓地看着眼前一幅不答应就不肯肏自己的Alpha，绿色的眸子里雾气氤氲，双颊透着不正常的潮红。

“Loki.....”Alpha无奈叹口气，一边舔舐挑逗着omega的腺体，一边手顺势下摸，摸到一个湿漉漉的小肉缝，手指破开软肉紧致的阻碍插了进去，速度极慢的做着活塞运动。“.....啊...”欲望终于有所缓解的omega松了一口气，然而，最难熬的才刚刚开始。

只得到了一根手指的软穴并不满足，就像给一个渴水的人喝海水，也许最开始得到了缓解，但是之后渴望的欲望会成倍的增长，叫嚣着想要更多。

“快点......快...点”Loki被情欲掌控了理智，不禁呻吟出声。而Thor就像没有听到一样，继续表面漫不经心的满足着爱人，时不时还“不经意”的蹭到Loki前端早已坚挺的粉色肉棒。其实Thor的内心早就接近崩溃边缘，他想上前把自己的阴茎塞进眼前人的小热穴，感受紧致温暖的穴肉对自己肉棒的“亲密交流”，疯狂的交合后把自己的浓腥的精液留在对方身体的最深处。

“啊！你到底....到底做不做？！只负责撩不操的吗？！不肏我就找别人了！”Loki说着气话，用全力掀开身上的神，气冲冲的裹上衣服准备走出去。

还没走到山洞口就被一阵大力拉回了石床，接着就是双腿被分开，一个硕大坚硬的东西对准湿漉漉的穴口直接操了进来。“啊！”Loki被突如其来的进攻干得弓起了腰，脚趾全部蜷缩在一起。

本来就在理智与纵欲的边缘来回跳跃的Thor在听到爱人说找别人的气话时，脑海里吧嗒一声理智突然崩塌，把人拉回来就是一顿猛草。“还想找别人，嗯？其他人能像我这样满足你吗？Brother？”说着抱着Loki就是一阵激烈的抽插。

为了更好的接纳对方的凶器，Loki修长雪白的双腿紧紧的缠在Thor的腰上，每一次撞击都是尽根没入，肉棒进入雌穴跟穴肉做着最亲密的交流，阴茎飞速进出着肉穴发出“噗噗”淫靡的水声。蜜汁因高速的搅动从透明变成了乳白色，遍布在Loki那被巨型肉棒撑得变形的穴口。甬道似乎是习惯了肉棒的存在，细微的褶皱都紧紧的绞着性器，将对方的巨物吸得死死的。

“...Thor...唔轻点儿....”omega被大肉棒干得一句完整的话都说不出来，只能用沙哑低沉的嗓音断断续续地呻吟着，让对方“棒”下留情。然而听到爱人性感销魂呻吟的Thor就像是在烈火里倒了汽油一样，理智完全被兽欲侵占，脑子里一片空白，激动得更卖力的耕耘着，一退一进中仿佛要把对方干穿一样。

Thor在对方的身上不停吸吮着，在奶白色的肌肤上留下一个个深红色印记，Loki像是报复一样的，每次被顶爽了就在Thor背上留下几道抓痕，经常一场火辣的性事过后两人都是伤痕累累。

不过Thor却觉得这是爱的印记，每次看到手臂上，背上Loki留下的抓痕都感到无比自豪，那可是他把Loki干爽了的证明呢！但Loki就不一样了，每次做爱完之后看着自己脖颈，胸前，臀肉和私密处的吻痕和浅浅的牙印都会抱怨身上的印记不好消除，然后抱着Thor的脖子吊在他身上向爱人耍赖，要Thor负责。一般这种时候Thor就会笑着推到“不情愿”的Loki，在“Thor你这个混蛋”的骂喊声中，拉着Loki再来上一发.....或者无数发火辣的性爱。这种场景尤其是两人发情期的时候十分频繁，那真是.....想想都会让Thor的小兄弟爆炸。

“啊.....要....要到了...”经过数百次疯狂地抽插后，Loki穴内突然开始痉挛，绞紧了Thor的大肉棍。

“Fu*k！”突如其来的压迫让Thor爆了句粗口，他一下又一下用力的顶着胯，深入到omega身体最深处。这时肉棒前端肏到了一块软肉，Thor当然知道那是什么，坏心眼的冲着那快软肉冲刺了几下。

“啊.......”被肏到最娇嫩最隐私处的omege失声尖叫，“拔…..拔出来……..不要射在里面….”Thor叹了口气，无奈的从Loki体内抽出了肉棒，快速撸动了几下，将浓精射在了omega的腿间后又将阴茎塞了回去。

 

两人赤裸的抱在一起，享受回味着高潮后的愉悦，Loki整个人都缩在Thor的怀抱中，仿佛是Thor胸前天生强壮的肌肉惹到了这位先天瘦弱的omega，Loki时不时就冲着肌肉啃一口，一会儿咬一口。对于Thor来说，这简直就是不痛不痒的调情，抱着怀中的人笑笑就随Loki去了。

从两人刚刚操在一起的时候，Loki每次都是让Thor在成结前拔出来，omega受孕几率十分大，他才不想冒险让Thor射在自己体内导致怀孕。Loki认为两人很早前就开始享受这种鱼水之欢，虽然他早就认定了Thor是自己今生的唯一，但是Thor并没有给这段感情下一个明确的定义，甚至明面上两人还是兄弟关系， Loki则是因为性格原因更不会主动提出这种像个恋爱中小女生的要求。Loki认为两人的关系有太多的未知了，他甚至有时候都看不到两人的未来，他不是一个赌徒，相反，他的任何决定都是经历过深思熟虑的，所以他也无意让无辜的孩子突然降生到世上。

其实Loki是完全高估了Thor的情商，Thor早已将Loki视作自己一生唯一的伴侣，他认为他爱Loki，Loki也爱他这就够了，所以也从来没有想到过要给两人关系下什么定义，只是单纯地以为Loki现在还不想要孩子。

就这么一个小误会，让阿斯加德的新一辈王嗣推后了几百年才出生。

 

闻着Loki的发香和隐隐约约的信息素，Thor感到了一种岁月静好的满足，他很想就这么抱着Loki离开这里，去到哪里都好，远离这一切危机重重和勾心斗角。九界这么大，他们可以随便找个喜爱的地方，建立一个家庭，与对方相伴共度余生。从此以后就他们两个神，不，很多神，想到这里他笑了笑，他们还会有一群孩子，一会儿这个喊着papa掉进了湖里，一会儿那个喊着daddy爬到了树上，他们俩手忙脚乱的照顾着一群奶孩子........

“Thor你还记得我们小时候的那个约定吗？”Loki也像是想到了什么躺在Thor怀里问道，“恩，我答应带你去环游九界，带你去看宇宙的瞬息万变，看人世间的悲欢离合。”拉过Loki修长的手与他十指相扣，“你还记得……”Loki轻笑一声，在Thor脸上啄了一口表示奖励。

“怎么会不记得呢？关于你的事全部都刻在了我的心上，不敢忘，也忘不了。”Thor用额头抵住对方的额头轻声细语道，“我早就想好了，等这一切都结束了，我们就结婚，然后生几个孩子，在孩子成年时把王位扔给他们，我们就去游历世界，随便哪里都好。等我们累了，就找个喜欢的地方隐居起来…….”“你…..早就想好了这一切？”Loki瞪大了双眼，吃惊地看着Thor，这是….Thor早就构想好了他们的未来？

“什么？”Thor疑惑的看着怀中的爱人，“我还以为你从来没考虑过我们的未来…..”这层窗户纸一捅破，机智的Loki马上就弄懂了Thor的想法，原来是他自己多想了，他还以为是Thor......

“所以这就是你不愿意怀孕的原因吗？”Thor平时傻傻的，这时突然智商上线，明白了Loki这么几百年对这个问题执着的原因。

被这个问题问得满脸通红的Loki将头埋进Thor怀里，当起了缩头乌龟。他怎么可能回答这个问题！难道要他跟对方说因为你没跟我确定关系我害怕我们没有未来，所以就不愿意怀上你的孩子吗？他可是邪神！阿斯加德二皇子！和......未来的阿斯加德神后......这种丢脸的事是不可能说的，这辈子都不可能的！

“嗯……首先，我可没答应过要嫁给你。”Loki戳了戳Thor胸前的肌肉，转移着话题。

Thor当然知道对方脸皮薄（加上不想被捅肾），就宠溺的笑了笑，顺着Loki转了话题。

“说起来，我确实还没向你求过婚呢。”Thor动了动身体，想坐起来却牵动了还在Loki体内的肉棒“唔……傻锤子……别动…哪有人在…在这种情况下求婚的……”

Thor大笑几声，将阴茎恋恋不舍的从Loki身体里抽了出来，看着被自己肏红的穴肉，Thor太阳穴突突的跳，下体再次起立。

Thor拼命抑制住自己把眼前人压倒的淫念，他抿了抿唇深吸一口气后单膝跪下，拉过爱人的手在上面落下一吻郑重的说道：“Loki, my love，我爱你，并且我会一直爱你。我发誓，哪怕到世界末日，山河倒转，哪怕到我灵魂都消逝的那一天，我都会一直爱你，呵护你，保护你，至死不渝….”说着像是想起了什么，“你知道我这世上什么都不怕，但是我最害怕失去你……所以如果你不能事无巨细的都告诉我，那么只要有可能伤害到你的事都告诉我，让我们一起解决好吗？以后我们两人就是一体，一起并肩同行，答应我，不要再一个人傻傻的承受了，把你的后背交给我Loki, my queen你就是我奥丁之子、雷神Thor一辈子唯一想守护的人，你愿意嫁给你眼前的这个傻锤子吗？”Thor那比阿斯加德蓝天还透彻，湛蓝的蓝眸真挚的看着满眼通红的Loki。

“............嗯…..”Loki一只手抹了抹眼泪，点头答应了某个傻锤子。

“YES！！！！！”Thor欣喜若狂在对方点头的瞬间就紧紧地搂住了自己的Loki，大笑出声“这一切结束我们就结婚。”他在心里暗暗发誓以后决不让Loki再哭泣，随后像是亲吻世上最珍贵的珍宝一样，他小心翼翼的吻掉了爱人脸上的泪珠。嗯，是甜的…….

“至此以后你就是我的，我就是你的。You are Loki of Thor and I am Thor of Loki.”Thor吻上了Loki的薄唇上，水声滋滋作响，小山洞里暧昧的气氛再次被点燃。

然后Thor像是突然想起了什么，“啊，完了，我还没有给你准备戒指。”Loki一下破涕而笑，“没有戒指我可不嫁。”看着Thor一副快哭了的表情，Loki心里不禁泛出一丝欺负人后的愉悦，眼睛笑得弯弯的。但是……也不能真的看着眼前那只大金毛哭出来吧，毕竟现在他可正式成为自己的傻锤子了！宠肯定是得宠的，不然还能离咋的？

想到这里，Loki拿出了自己的小匕首挥舞了几下。Thor一看到小匕首就下意识捂住自己的腰，然后想起了什么，抱着一副英勇就义的表情和“妻要吾死吾不得不死” 的想法拿开了护在腰上的手。

看到这一幕的Loki笑出了声，“傻锤子。”他割下了自己的一缕黑发坐到Thor身旁，挑选了一撮右耳后的金发，亲自将自己的黑发绑到了那缕金发中。本来Loki是想自己绑小发辫的，奈何Thor看到此举，也闹着要亲自给Loki结发。

“你会编吗？”Loki怀疑的看着他问道，大金毛便一下泄了气。

Loki无奈的笑笑，开始手把手的亲自教导着Thor如何编小辫子，在对方再三拍着胸膛保证自己学会了后，又割下了Thor的一缕金发递给他，让他绑到自己的黑发里。看着Thor笨拙又小心翼翼的动作和那最后绑的像只蜈蚣样歪歪扭扭的辫子，Loki表面上虽然十分嫌弃，但心里却是比吃了蜂蜜还甜。然而某神还偏偏嘴硬的说：“这可不代表戒指啊，只是欠条，你还是欠我一个戒指！”

Thor傻傻的笑了，“嗯，我一定找一颗全九界最美、最独特的蓝宝石然后去尼达维找矮人学冶炼，给你做一枚独一无二的戒指。”说着他搂过Loki，握住自己的性器在Loki的穴口来回磨蹭了几下后以Loki在上的姿势贯穿了对方，肉棒再一次操开了熟透的肉穴，Loki一下被顶到了敏感点发出了沙哑的低吟，他的声音就像片最柔软的羽毛，瘙得Thor心痒难耐想直接把Loki给就地正法。但是他忍住了，坏心眼的让Loki自己索取。

“Loki，my love，自己动一动。”Loki不等Thor说完就自己喘着气扭动腰身开始索取起来，嘴里还不住的溢出难耐的呻吟。骑乘的“女”上位确实能吃掉更多的肉棒，让那个东西更深入自己的私处，贪婪的雌穴几乎把整根都吃进去了，还死死的咬着挺入的阴茎。但是因为体力上的差距，Loki自己吞吐的速度却快不起来，欲望像是一个无底洞一样，不停的摩擦只让Loki觉得雌穴越来越痒，达不到Thor能给自己带来的极致愉悦。柔和的月光打在Loki的身上，给他带来了一丝圣洁的美丽，但是基于现在Loki的动作，他圣洁的美丽中又夹杂着淫荡与诱惑，像一个美艳得不可方物但是却致命的妖精一样。

Thor喉结动了动，眼珠子发红的死死盯着在自己身上卖力运动的Loki，仿佛要把这一幕牢牢地刻在自己的脑海里一样。

没过多久，Loki就没力气了，“我不做了，累死了。”说着也不顾两人的私密处还死死地咬合在一起，红着脸挺尸倒在了Thor的胸口上。

Alpha搂住爱人迷恋的吻了吻他的黑发“怎么能不做了呢，春宵一刻值千金啊，你累了的话……..”话音未落Alpha就抱着Loki的窄腰开始了大刀阔斧的挺进，“那就我来吧。”

经过上百次抽送后，Thor亲吻啃咬着Loki的腺体，在即将成结前凑到爱人的耳边呢喃到：“Loki bear me a child，好吗？”

“……..嗯…….”心结解开后的Loki迷迷糊糊的呻吟了一声表示答应，Thor欣喜若狂，搂着爱人的身体冲进了Loki那从未开发过的生殖腔快速抽插着。

“啊！”生殖腔从未受过如此刺激的Loki尖叫出声，又给Alpha的背上添上了数到伤痕，Thor还没肏几下，“唔！”Loki尖叫着前后都泄了身，全身轻微的抽搐着，一股透明的液体喷射到了Thor的龟头上。

“….射.....射进来，填满.....我.....”Loki一说完后害羞的别过脸去，Thor兴奋地捧过爱人的脸，看他平日奶白的脸颊因为自己变得满脸潮红，平日表面冰冷的绿眸因舒爽变得水雾弥漫的样子，Thor冲着Loki的薄唇吻了上去，把对方的呻吟都吞进口中，边吻还边呢喃着“I love you Loki.”随后就将自己的炽热埋进对方的生殖腔，喷射释放了大量的浓精把Loki灌得满满的，感受着在omega体内慢慢成结的感觉。

“嗯...好涨……”Loki体会着Thor的结在自己身体里慢慢涨大，还有自己生殖腔里Thor炽热的精液，现在他从里到外都散发着对方的信息素，这种感觉....好像还不错。想着，Loki脸上露出了幸福的笑容。

还没等Loki从上一波高潮中缓过来，Thor的凶器又在穴里慢慢复苏，他坏心眼的缓缓抽送着，挑逗着omega双腿间的私密处，Loki正想拒绝，那根炽热就又快速的肏动了起来。“my queen，要是想早日把王位给孩子们，咱们就得努力了。”

“你慢...点.......唔....”Thor吻住了Loki口中还没说完的话，身下一阵快速抽插，山洞内只剩肉体碰撞的啪啪声和omega被堵住嘴后喉中的呻吟声。

那晚的Thor格外勇猛，Loki被大力又凶猛的撞击肏得灵魂都快出窍了，一晚都不知道被操了多少次，Thor不停的将Loki带入极致快感的天堂，做到最后Loki甚至射不出什么了，粉红的穴口已经因为过度摩擦而充血，碰一下都疼。当他开始带着哭腔求饶时，Thor才射满了他的生殖腔和甬道，没拔出肉棒就抱着Loki满足的睡去。

殊不知，这是他们最后一次以爱人的身份做爱。

……

 

TBC


	8. 第七章

**第七章**  
……  
“你快走，马上离开阿斯加德，这是个圈套。”  
听到这句话，Thor的思维被拉了回来。  
那次可能是他们最后一次以爱人的身份做爱了吧，明明那天晚上两人还是相濡以沫的交缠着，可是三天后的暗杀Loki却背叛了自己。自己带着Fandral准时潜入敌营，没想到却看到全副武装的Baldr，直到那时Thor才知道这一切都是Loki联合Baldr给自己下的一个圈套。他最开始虽然不明白为什么Loki要这么做，但他相信Loki，他想也许Loki是有什么难言之隐，所以也很安分的和Fandral关在牢中等待着。  
左派缺少了Thor自然难与右派相敌，不久后就投降了。  
再过了几天后就传出了Baldr暴毙和Loki即将登基的消息，这一切的原因才算明晰。他听到看守们互相聊天时说起Baldr暴毙的事是因为Loki想当神皇，先借Baldr的手除掉自己然后再想办法除掉Baldr，最后坐收渔翁之利。  
他当然不相信！Loki怎么会是这样的人！  
直到他看见Loki亲手杀了Heimdall，还扬言要杀掉四勇士，他的内心才开始动摇。  
也许自己爱的那个Loki根本不是Loki的真面目。  
一直到Hogun和Volstagg来救走自己的途中，因为保护受伤的自己而落入Loki的追兵手里，现在连尸首都没找到，他才不由得开始说服自己恨起了Loki。  
本来攻入金宫的时候他都不完全相信外界的传言，因为这根本说不通！Loki想要王位完全可以直接告诉他，他绝对会双手献上。当他逃离牢狱之后，他曾冷静下来仔细回想过这一切，只感到千头万绪无处理，所以就想着攻下金宫夺回神皇位见到那人后亲自问问他究竟为什么要这么做。  
当Thor再次在Loki寝宫见到对方时，发现Loki怀孕了的他欣喜若狂，把一切都抛到了脑后，背不背叛又有什么关系，只要知道Loki是爱他的，他们之间的情感都是真实的就够了。看着Loki好似憔悴了不少，Thor心里还想着可能是怀孕太伤神了，等会儿要给Loki好好补补才行。  
可是这时寝宫的大床上却坐起一个金发的Alpha，睡眼朦胧衣装不整的看着眼前的两人。他的理智瞬间崩溃，将另外一个Alpha灭口后，他在盛怒下强迫了怀着孕的Loki。两人亲密接触时Thor发现Loki发里没了他们结发的发辫，这更加刺激了Alpha，一种被欺骗和背叛的愤怒涌上心头后，他的内心逐渐倾向了外界的说法，开始相信Loki的虚情假意和老谋深算。在重重刺激下他失控了，伪造了Loki的死亡并囚禁了他。  
其实……就算他再恨Loki，也抵不过内心对Loki爱意的百万分之一。他总是硬着心，板着脸一遍又一遍的企图给自己洗脑他恨眼前的人，但是无论怎样努力都是徒劳的。他的理智也告诉他应该恨Loki，每每想到那天早上出现在Loki床上的Alpha，他的心就像被凌迟了一样，刺痛时刻提醒着他Loki的背叛和欺骗。然而不论是背叛还是欺骗所带来痛苦，都远远比不上Loki不爱他这个认知给他带来的伤害。最初，他也不停的给Loki找着各种借口，想着也许Loki真的有什么难言之隐，但是这些借口连他自己都无法说服。  
囚禁Loki以后，他总是嘴上叫嚣着，但是却无论如何都无法对Loki彻底狠心，就算是那些言语上对Loki的伤害，最终都是像无数把刀子一样成倍的割在自己心上。他就像是一个自虐狂魔一样，囚禁着Loki也囚禁着自己，折磨着Loki也折磨着自己。  
想到以前的恩爱，Thor犹如万箭穿心。想起两人最后一晚作为彼此爱人的温存，也是那晚让Loki怀上了自己的孩子，Thor回忆着当时的点点滴滴……  
……不对！自己好像遗忘了什么细节。直觉告诉他那是一个很重要的细节……..  
……  
当阿斯加德被白色笼罩  
最耀眼的明星必将陨落  
英灵殿的火焰会将重燃  
……  
对了，现在回想起来，那天晚上他们做了整整一晚快天亮才搂着彼此睡过去，早上他睡得迷迷糊糊的时候听到Loki说话的声音还以为Loki醒了，结果醒来看了看对方，只见Loki眉头紧蹙浑身冷汗，嘴里一直反复嘟囔着这段话，这段话Thor也曾经听到过，这是Frigga还在时做出的最后一则预言。他猜想对方是不是预见到什么可怕的东西了，连忙将Loki抱进怀中摇了摇叫醒了他。醒来后的Loki就一副不对劲的样子，仿佛受到了什么打击一样，嘴上虽然说着没事，但是他之后随便裹了裹衣服就飞速离开了那个小山洞。  
这么想来这一切难道与那个预言有关？....白色……是雪吗？可是阿斯加德千百万年来四季如春，根本不会大雪，若说雪……..不久前倒是还真有一场大雪，刚好就在Loki登基那日确实有下过一场大雪，当时他刚刚从大牢里逃脱，正在四处找寻支持自己的阿萨人准备反攻夺回金宫。  
星星一般是阿斯加德皇室的代名词，现在的皇室只剩下自己和Loki加上他们的孩子三人了，那么这个预言的意思就是阿斯加德大雪时有一位皇室会死去？这么想来不对啊，他们三人现在还好好的啊。  
…..是不是他在梦中还预见了其他的什么？！加上刚刚Barens说Baldr不是Loki杀的，如果他没杀Baldr，那Loki想要王位的理由的就根本不成立。Loki是不是有什么苦衷？！想到这个可能性，Thor的心就像是重新活了过来一样。  
这时，Thor一抬眼刚好看到Barnes离开，他闪身进入了房间。  
“看来你瞒着我的事情还挺多啊，brother。”  
Loki身子一僵抬眼就看见了站在门口的新任神皇，“来，跟我说说，让我们先从最简单的问题开始，Baldr到底是怎么死的。”Thor一步一步走进房间，每靠近一步就发现Loki颤抖一下。  
“我杀的。”Loki脱口而出。  
“不不不。”已经走到Loki身前的Alpha一根手指轻放在Loki的唇上，摇着头封住他接下来的话。“Think twice before you speak, brother.”  
“…….当然是我杀的，不然呢？不杀了他我怎么登基？”Loki虽然不知道Thor听到了多少自己与Bucky的谈话，他能看出Thor好似猜到了什么。但是事情已经到这一步了，他是肯定不愿让一切功亏一篑的，所以只有嘴硬的咬死这件事。  
Thor挑眉，释放出自己的信息素，把坐在沙发椅上的Loki压倒，让他半卧在沙发椅上。Thor的大掌从Loki的睡衣下伸了进去，找到那个小洞口，用指头破开了嫩肉……  
“brother，今天不在状态吗？下面的小嘴都是干的。”说着，不顾甬道的干涩，开始了轻微抽插。私处很久没接触过异物的Loki楞了一下，眼神一暗随即假装迎合呻吟起来。  
Alpha的信息素本应该像催情剂一样，尤其是对于自己的omega。Thor因为一心想逼问眼前的人，想知道一切疑惑的答案，却忽视了他释放了信息素后，Loki有些不正常的反应。当Thor之后回想起其中细节时，不由得痛心疾首。他不停在想如果当时早点发现了Loki的反常，那结局会不会不一样？可是一切都已为时太晚。  
“Baldr是怎么死的？为什么要背叛我？……那天我们最后一天在山洞你是不是预见到了什么？”听到最后一个问题的Loki下意识身子一僵，瞳孔骤然放大，慌乱在他绿眸中一闪而过却被他立马掩饰过去了。  
然而Thor还是捕捉到了Loki的那一丝慌乱，他的心脏突突狂跳着，也许Loki真的是有苦衷！然而表面上强崩着，心里暗暗做下一个决定。  
他决定给Loki下一剂猛药。  
“Loki，我知道不论我怎么逼你，只要你不想开口，我是永远不可能得到答案的。”Thor说着抽出了手指，看着半瘫在沙发椅上的omega，“但是，你不可能不顾你最好的朋友。”  
“你做了什么？！”Loki一下从椅子上惊坐起来，“你个混蛋，你对Bucky做了什么？！”  
“Barnes作为前任神皇的首席顾问，早就被阿斯加德除名，而现在竟然伪造身份混入阿斯加德甚至是金宫，这是其一。不经允许进入神皇的寝宫，就算他现在受到中庭的庇护，可他终究还是阿斯加德人，按理该受到阿斯加德人的惩罚，罪无可恕，这是其二。企图营救神皇的犯人，这是其三…….”说着Thor看了看Loki的反应继续刺激道，“条条伦律当诛，Coulson已经把他扣下了，你说他会怎么样？”  
“原来这一切都是你早就计划好的，你故意设计举办国宴做饵…..”顺便还获得了一场情投意合的联姻，说道到这里Loki哽咽了一下，心里的痛苦和嫉妒如潮水般袭来，他深吸一口气，企图平复下心中的波澜，继续说道“原来是想让Bucky自投罗网，还能顺便威胁我。”说着自嘲的笑笑，抬起骨瘦如柴的双手为对方鼓了鼓掌“Well done，神皇大人，谁能想到当年能被我算计背叛的人，现在能如此心思缜密…..”  
想想现在Thor如此有谋略，Loki其实最开始内心感到的是一种放心和解脱，他再也不用担心自己离开之后Thor受人欺负，或是守不住阿斯加德了，他日渐成长得像一个优秀的神皇，自己也应该为他的成长而感到喜悦……可是当Loki想到对方再也不是以前那个傻傻任由自己欺负的Thor，再也不是自己的傻锤子，再想到他的新神后，以后他的神后…..那位叫Jane的女孩一定会辅佐他吧，那么他确实再也不需要自己在旁为他出谋划策了，……他也再也不需要自己了吧………Loki低下了头，眼神一暗，绿眸里雾气氤氲。这样不是很好吗？这一切不都是你想要的吗？Loki如此安慰着自己，可是痛心和苦涩并未减少一丝一毫。  
看着眼前沉默的Loki，这样的Loki也是Thor从未见过的，安安静静的坐在那里，仿佛被夺取了一切的活力，回想起山洞的那个晚上，刚好是Loki改变的开始。Loki再也不是以前那个张牙舞爪闹得金宫天翻地覆的小王子了，就在这区区的几个月中，他改变了太多，外表上瘦了许多，但更多的是那股从内里透露出来的沧桑和悲凉之感。他突然感觉他的Loki老了，不是外表上的老去，不，而是内心上的饱经风霜。眼前的Loki仿佛一个经历过世间磨砺的耄耋老人，好似马上就会随风而逝……..Thor心中的猛的抽痛，直觉告诉他应该上前抱住眼前的人，安抚他，亲吻他，否则自己一定会后悔。  
但是他没有。  
“Loki，告诉我，为什么？”Thor继续追问到。  
听到声音的Loki抬起头一下变了神色，一脸惊恐的盯着前方。  
Thor发现了Loki的异样，猛然回头，发现一把闪着银光的大斧正向着自己飞来。电光火石之间，Loki挣脱了脖颈上束缚魔法的颈链，用瞬移魔法以最快速度挡在了Thor前。  
“LOKI！！！NO！！！！！！”

TBC


	9. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章有大刀

**第八章**

Thor立即接住了受伤向后倒下的Loki，把他搂紧在怀里。一边抬手召唤出了一道雷霆，将准备逃跑的Hodur彻底击杀。

Thor手足无措的看着怀中受伤的人，“Loki坚持住。”他彻底慌了，脑海中一片空白，全身都在害怕的颤抖，只看着Loki的伤口中不停流出鲜血，“Loki…..我…我这就带你去找医官，你一定坚持住。”Thor像是突然反应过来一样，抱起Loki准备往外跑。

“等等Thor，不用去了…..我没事。”Thor并没有停下来，他一心焦急万分，脑海里只有Loki决不能有事这一个想法，好似灵魂都被Loki的伤给吓出窍了。

“Thor。”Loki虚弱的喊着，仿佛是终于把对方的魂唤回来了，Thor停了下来，满脸害怕的看着Loki。

不能去找医官，找医官一切就都完了。那件事一定会被Thor发现的，他这么久的计划就全完了。Loki皱了皱眉，一手握住了胸口前的斧头，将斧头拔了出来，鲜血疯狂的喷涌而出，将地上铺的兽皮地毯都染成了鲜红色。他用尽全部的精力在自己身上施了一个复原魔法，狰狞的伤口渐渐止住了血，Loki却没有更多的精力和法力支撑到伤口复原了。

中途他其实并没有感觉到任何的疼痛，哪怕是斧子砍进他胸口里的时候，他都没有任何痛感，毕竟他现在感觉不到任何东西，Loki自嘲的笑了笑，想想这一切也许还得谢谢那位黑衣人……

看着都快急哭的Thor，他正准备安慰一下对方，脑袋却一阵眩晕眼前一黑，在Thor的怀中晕了过去。

看到Loki艰难的把斧头拔出来，血淋淋的伤口渐渐好转，Thor提着的心好不容易稍微放了下来。然而Loki的昏迷使得Thor一下又乱了阵脚，他飞速的往医官所在之处飞奔而去，不止一次的怪自己为什么之前没有好好学习魔法，不然他们马上就可以瞬移到目的地。

Thor如一阵疾风一样冲进了房间，“救命，麻烦你们，救救他。他受伤了，他昏迷之前自己止住了血，但是马上又昏过去了。”Thor语无伦次焦急的喊着，没有心思管医官看到怀中人后怪异的眼神，他恳求他们不论如何都要救活Loki。

 

在房外等待医官治疗的Thor感觉时间都慢了下来，他呆愣的坐在外面，猛然看见自己身上和手上Loki的鲜血，脑子里一片乱麻，对Loki的担忧和害怕失去那人使得Thor甚至有些发抖。他颤抖着闭上双眼强迫自己冷静下来，默默的在内心里祈祷：“奥丁在上，父亲，我求求你，不要把Loki从我身边带走…….我爱他，我现在知道了，我爱他，胜过世上一切事物，不论他做了什么，我都永远爱他。我知道错了，求求你父亲，不要让死亡女神带走我的Loki。”

他就一直在门外不停地祈祷着。

时间仿佛过了几百年一样，医官终于打开了房门，Thor一下就冲了上去“医官，他怎么样了？”

“没有大碍，幸好他自己当时及时修复了内伤，止住了血，刚刚给他缝合了伤口，伤口养好了就没事了。中途他还醒过来了一次，不过没多久又昏过去了。”“那他为什么还会昏迷呢？”Thor拉住医官问道。

“刚刚是因为大量失血…..而且……他怀孕消耗了大量精力才导致的昏迷，多休养一下就没事了。你进去看看他吧。”

他快步走近了房间，看到Loki安然无恙之后，Thor的心仿佛终于落到了肚子里。这一切都发生的太快，他的意识仿佛逐渐回笼，差点失去Loki的经历让Thor想通了一切，背不背叛，爱不爱又有什么关系呢，只要他爱Loki就够了。而且Loki当时不顾自己下意识帮自己挡住致命的一击就已说明了一切——Loki也爱着他，爱到可以不顾自己的性命。这样就够了。他并不奢求其他的东西，只是Loki的爱就已足矣。

看着病床上苍白瘦弱到不正常的Loki，Thor心里一阵绞痛，宽厚的手掌轻轻的沿着Loki消瘦的脸颊抚摸着，他在爱人的额头上落下一吻，轻轻地说道：“对不起Loki，我错了，原谅我好不好？”

他坐在了Loki的床边，静静地看着眼前的爱人，一阵困意莫名袭来，他拉着Loki的一只手睡着了。

一滴泪水从Loki眼眶里滑落，墨绿的双眸渐渐睁开。他一动没动，仿佛是怕吵醒了睡着的人。“你来了。”对着房间内突然出现的那个人，他抬眼小声说到。

“我给他下了个沉睡咒，他不会听到我们的对话。你刚刚救他是真的不想要你的命了吗？不想要了就现在跟我走吧，省得你还得支付代价。”黑衣女人不耐烦的说到。

“我以为你不会管这么多闲事Hela，只要我能支付得起价格。”Loki眯起了绿眸，冷漠的说到。

听到了对方的冷嘲热讽，Hela不予置否：“确实，我不关心。但是以你现在的身体状况，我们的交易怕会提前结束了。Whatever, now, let's talk about the price you need to pay.”

......

送走了那位死亡女神之后，Loki整个人都虚脱了。他看了看抱着自己手的Thor，那人就像抱着最珍贵的东西一样，不舍得放手，Loki无奈的笑了笑，俯下身准备在他的脸上落下一吻。

突然，他想起来什么，身子僵住了一会儿后，渐渐缩回了自己本来的位置。

我有什么资格吻他？这个念头就像把尖刀一样，狠狠的刺向他的仅存的心脏，疼痛如流水般四处蔓延，Loki自嘲一笑，明明自己已经没有知觉了，可是Thor却仍然会让他感到如撕心一般的疼痛。我这辈子算是栽在你手里了，傻锤子。然而他的傻锤子马上就要迎娶新的神后了，不久他会成为别人的丈夫和父亲，他再也不是自己的傻锤子了。

一阵无力感向Loki袭来，最爱的人要迎娶他爱的人，那个人却不是自己，而他偏偏连把Thor争取回来的权利都没有……“以你现在的身体状况，再受刺激的话，我也帮不上你了，下次就直接跟我走吧。”想起Hela临走前说的话，Loki的枯瘦的手不由得抚上了肚子，变出一个水晶球，为Fenrir录制了一段话：

“Hi, Fenrir，我不知道你是否知道我的存在，也不知道你的daddy会不会跟你提到我，但是你既然看到了这个水晶球说明你过得很不开心，要是你过得很好，这段话你永远也不会看到。我是你的papa。对不起，papa马上就得离开了，我不能陪在你身边看你长大了，我多希望我能陪在你身边，看着你蹒跚学步，牙牙学语，但是因为一些原因，papa没有这个机会了。你记得帮着papa陪着你daddy，不要让他做出什么傻事来，我知道这对你不公平，让你承担我无法做到的事，你daddy外表看上去像个熊，心里却像一直小猫一样脆弱，我担心我离开后他会…..”说着像是想到了什么，“当然，他马上就要有新的神后了，也许有那位陪着他，我的离去也不会有什么感觉吧…….我最开始并不知道你daddy会帮你娶个后妈，我向众神祈祷，希望她能视你如己出，让你在一个父母双全的环境下快乐的长大，这样的话，我宁愿你不知道有我的存在。要是那个后妈对你不好…..”Loki危险的眯起了眼睛，他还得在这点上想想办法，“你就去中庭吧，找James Barnes, Bucky，他是papa最好的朋友，我相信他会尽他所能的帮助你。我爱你，Fenrir，请不要怀疑这一点。”

动用身体里仅剩不多的魔法，施了一个小咒语，确保这个水晶球只有在Fenrir感到极度悲伤和难过时才会出现在他身边。

水晶球消失后Loki也气喘吁吁的蜷缩在了病床上，确实，他的身体已经大不如前了。他看着Thor熟睡的脸庞，心里格外平静，他盯着Thor的脸庞，用目光一点一点的扫过Thor的独眼、高挺的鼻子、微红的嘴唇，仿佛把这一幕要死死地刻在自己的脑海里，Thor的独眼一直是Loki心里的一个痛，这还是在与Baldr打仗的时候弄伤的，但是有个左派的战士想要偷袭自己，Thor看见了后不顾一切的挡住了那人的攻击，也弄瞎了自己的一只眼。想到这里，Loki伸出另一只手，轻轻抚摸了一下那只带着眼罩的左眼，又摸了摸自己黑发中那条纯黑色的发辫渐渐的进入了梦乡。

 

醒来的Thor看了看还在熟睡的Loki，心中暗下了一个决定。在Loki额头上落下一吻，抱着爱人回到了闪电宫。他吩咐了一些事后，急急忙忙的离开了阿斯加德。

Loki醒来后并没有看到Thor的身影，心里不由得一阵失落。医官随后进来给他做了一系列的检查，期间他强忍住不要去打听Thor的下落，医官检查完叮嘱了他几句之后就离开了。想想那天幸好自己处理伤口的中途醒过来了，给医官试了点小法术让他只对Thor说出了一些无关紧要的话，不然这一切就完了。Loki躺会了病床，默默地等待Thor的出现。

然而一星期过去了，他仍然没有再见到Thor。现在Thor已经没有再把他囚禁回原来的小房间了，还在临走之前吩咐了医官每天来给Loki检查身体。

当医官再次到来时，Loki还是忍不住的问了，“神皇陛下在吩咐过准备皇室大婚后就离开了阿斯加德，我也不知道陛下去哪里了。”“大婚？”Loki心里一窒，“这么快就准备大婚了？”Loki表面笑得勉强，心里早就开始滴血。“毕竟孩子都有了，当然要将婚礼提上日程了啊……”医官的话还没说完就收到了其他医官的呼唤，向Loki行了礼之后就退下了。

孩子…….孩子都有了？泪水早已在医官离开后就打湿脸庞。

他们的孩子…….

Loki感到一阵眩晕，眼前一黑晕倒在大床上。

Loki晕倒后，房间内弥漫出一阵黑绿色的雾，雾气过后突然出现一个人，Hela看着晕倒的Loki无奈的叹了口气，用魔法安抚着对方虚弱的神经。

 

Thor在离开两周后，风尘仆仆的赶回了阿斯加德，还来不及整理一下自己就冲进了闪电宫，兴冲冲的站到了闪电宫寝宫的门口。

看到Loki的第一眼他就觉得不对劲，他的反应好似迟缓了许多，往常自己只要一出现，Loki就会马上反应过来，现在……看着仍然半卧在床上看着书，对自己出现没有反应的Loki，Thor感觉心里一慌，直觉告诉他Loki不对劲。难道是因为怀孕的原因？Loki的身孕已经七个半月了，难道是因为快分娩了导致的？Thor暗想等会儿找医官问问，走到了Loki身边，想给他看自己准备了半个月的礼物。

“Loki”Thor轻唤着，Loki没有反应，好似没听到，“Loki？”Thor又喊了一声。Loki突然抬起头，Loki在看向他的那一刻绿眸里瞬间雾气氤氲，Thor正伸手想抹去爱人的泪水，想问对方怎么了，是不是怪自己的不告而别时，Loki的目光集中到了他手指上的绿宝石婚戒。

Loki心里的痛苦和苦涩使得他快无法呼吸。

他想恭喜Thor，当时他给自己求婚时……想必他是真的很爱那位Jane吧，连戒指都为对方准备好了。

Loki虽然张开了口没有发出任何声音，苦涩一笑后，疼痛从肚子蔓延开来，Loki呼吸一窒，瞳孔骤然放大。他捂住肚子，无声地呻吟起来，身下一片湿，想必是羊水破了。

看着眼前的突变，难道是要生了？Thor突然慌张起来，“Loki你等等，我马上去叫医官来。”Loki拉住了正准备离开的Thor，他摇了摇头，来不及了。

“啊！”Loki身子一弓，无声的叫喊了出来。

看到眼前的景象，Thor的心都像是裂成了两半，“Loki我现在去找医官。”疼痛使他用尽全力只能摇了摇头，来不及了，他心里呐喊道。

不知道是不是两人有了心灵感应，“你的意思是来不及了吗？Loki”Thor焦急地问道。

对方点了点头。

Thor在知道Loki怀孕后，曾私下看过许多关于新手爸爸的书籍和资料，但是就算理论知识再多也终究没有实践过，而且这还关乎自己最重要的两个人，但是看眼前的情况，Loki怕是坚持不到医官来了，就这么单独留下他可能后果更严重。想到这里，Thor心里暗暗做出了决定。

只有自己来接生了。

“Loki，深呼吸。”他模仿着深呼吸的样子，给Loki做着示范。

……

 

“哇！”当一阵婴儿的啼哭传来时，Thor和Loki两人都松了一口气。

“是个男孩儿，Loki，是个男孩儿！”

他终于是个爸爸了！突然而来的喜悦冲昏了Thor的头脑，他欣喜若狂满手鲜血的抱着孩子想给Loki看，Loki虚弱的看了一眼孩子，在Thor的手臂上写下了“Fenrir”这个名字。

“你想叫他Fenrir吗？”Loki微微笑着点了点头，“哈哈哈哈哈哈Fenrir！我们的孩子，我们有孩子了，Loki!”Thor兴奋过头的高声呼喊着。

当他终于回过神来，发现Loki异常惨白的嘴唇和虚弱后，他瞬间焦急万分，“Loki你等等，我现在马上去叫医官过来。”说完抱着Fenrir就冲出了闪电宫。

Thor没有注意到Loki伸出想拉住他的那只手，也没有注意到Loki死死盯住他们离开的眼神，充满了不舍和悲伤。

再见了，我的傻锤子和Fenrir。I love you both.

 

冲出闪电宫往医官殿走时，突如其来的寒气使得Thor抱紧了刚刚出生的Fenrir，他疑惑的望向窗外，常年温暖的阿斯加德竟然开始飘着雪花。这异象难道是因为怀中Fenrir？Thor摇了摇头，想着赶快把Fenrir抱回寝宫回去接Loki，他加快了脚步。

这时，撕心裂肺的疼痛突然袭来，犹如将一个很重要的东西剥离开的感觉，心脏好像被活深深撕裂一般的疼痛使得Thor一下跪倒在地。

不对！有什么不对！

这时Thor怀中的Fenrir身上出现了白色光环，圣光那么耀眼，灼伤了Thor破碎的心。Fenrir身上的光环就像当年Loki从临死前Frigga那里继任先知时那样的光环。先知只会存在一个，Fenrir继任先知，就说明……

Thor脑中一片空白，踉跄的起身后抱着孩子拔腿跑回闪电宫。

 

推开房门，Loki安静的躺在床上，一动不动，仿佛睡着一般。“Loki？”Thor小心翼翼地靠近，生怕惊醒了眼前人。

Loki没有回应。

Thor走到床边，伸出手，颤抖着抚摸上了Loki消瘦棱骨分明又憔悴的脸颊，瞬间，眼泪浸湿了Thor的眼眶，他一手抱着Fenrir，坐在床边，另一只手抱起Loki，拉入自己的怀中，Loki轻得惊人，好似只剩下一个人性外壳的重量。Thor的手颤颤巍巍地伸向Loki的鼻子，怀中的人双眼紧闭，已经没了气息。

“不！”Thor哀嚎着，一只手死死的将逝去的爱人抱在怀里，仿佛他只要一松手Loki就会消失。他多希望再次看到那双如森林般的绿眸，哪怕里面一片冰冷。他多希望怀中的人能跳起来，一把小刀捅在自己腰上，大笑着对自己说“surprise!”

明明Fenrir已经出生，自己也在筹备和Loki的大婚，明明他们还有一辈子的时间。他和Loki都在壮年，他们以后也许还会给Fenrir添上许多的弟弟妹妹，从此以后一家人好好过日子。等到Fenrir成年之后就将王位扔给他，自己和Loki去游历宇宙，去中庭、华纳海姆甚至回约顿海姆看看，只要Loki想去，天涯海角他都相随。明明新生活已经出现了曙光，为什么……不！他不相信，Loki不会舍得离开自己的，他一定是生自己的气了，现在用恶作剧来惩罚自己……沉浸在撕心之痛的Thor下意识的不去考虑Fenrir已经继承的能力代表着什么，逃避着这令人悲痛欲绝的现实，只是单纯而苍白的安慰着自己Loki不会舍得离开他。

“Loki，不要恶作剧了，哥哥害怕。”

“Loki，我们的孩子Fenrir还在等着你呢。”

“Loki，你之前不是说想统治阿斯加德吗，你要是醒过来我马上把王位让给你，”想到这里Thor宠溺地笑了一下，脑袋靠着怀中的Loki，一只手抚摸着Loki的黑发，一下一下地帮他顺着“你要是当王了，我就给你当神后吧，怎么样？”

说着，Thor感到喉中一甜，一口血喷了出来，顺着嘴角流下，有几滴暗红色的血液滴到了Loki的脸上，暗红色的血液更加衬托出Loki的苍白，Thor马上用手将Loki脸上的红色拭去，Loki最讨厌弄脏了。

“你看，Loki，你的恶作剧成功了，哥哥都被你气吐血了，你再不醒过来哥哥就要生气了。”

“Loki….. **What do you want, Loki** ……”Thor全身无力，仅剩的一只眼睛不停涌出泪水，滴在Loki身上。

Thor仿佛全身力量都被抽去，低低的悲鸣着，他像一只孤狼一般，低声啜泣。一切生气和活力淡去，仿佛他也随着Loki去了。

这时他突然眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

 

……

_阿斯加德大雪之时_

_一颗繁星必将陨落_

_英灵殿点燃新火焰_

_……_

Frigga的预言果然没有错，先知的预言是不可更改的。

 

TBC


	10. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章会出现几个不同时间轴上的Thor和Loki，为了避免弄错，正常时间轴上的主角还是英文的Thor和Loki。Loki回忆中的Thor会是中文名字索尔，而在Loki回忆中的自己就是洛基。

**第九章**

当Thor再次醒来时，他身处一片洁白之地，四周一片空白什么都没有。

渐渐地，周围有了颜色。

从Thor开始，周围的物体像画面一样扩散性的出现在他眼前。他看了看周围，发现这是当年他们还是王子时Loki的房间，Loki…!

看到床上的隆起，Thor三步并作两步的快速向床边跑去，看着熟睡的Loki，Thor双眼瞬间浸湿，难道之前的一切都是假象？Loki还好好地活着？Thor感觉自己的心脏怦怦直跳，仿佛要冲出胸腔，Loki……还在吗？他没有离开自己对吧！抱着这样的期望，当他正想上前触碰爱人的时候，他发现眼前的Loki留着的还是当王子时的短发，只见Loki眉头紧皱，仿佛在做噩梦，他迫切的伸手想要安抚Loki。

然而在即将要触碰到爱人的时候，周围景色一变，他来到了金宫的宝座前，从金座的窗外看出去，外面正飘着飞雪。

他看到洛基站在不远之处，正躲在大殿的一个柱子后面，悄悄的看着这边。当他正想走过去时，却看到另一个Loki站在自己身边。而金座前的索尔和一个看不见面部的男人正在交谈。Thor一下蒙了，为什么会有两个Loki和自己？这一切究竟是怎么回事？

这时却突然看见那个看不见面部的男人举起平日Loki喜欢的匕首向另一个自己捅去，躲在柱子后的洛基眼泪瞬间充斥着眼眶，这时Fandral突然出现，他一把捂住洛基的嘴避免他哭喊出声。而自己身边的Loki则是尖叫出声，马上向另一个索尔冲了过去，却无法碰触到即将逝去的索尔，Loki无助的哭着。

此时索尔看向柱子后，无声的动了动嘴皮，Thor能看懂，他说“Run, I love you.”说完便没了气息。

Thor正想做些什么，突然感到天旋地转，他又回到了Loki的房间。

Loki突然睁开惊恐的绿眸，喘着粗气，一脸不安。Thor正想上去安抚，却突然看到从被子里伸出一只手，抱过了Loki，吻了吻Loki的头发，迷迷糊糊地问Loki怎么了？Thor呆在了原地，这分明是另一个自己。

“索尔，你…..我刚刚预见你被….一个叛徒给杀了…..”Loki说出这话时全身克制不住的微微颤抖，他转过身，缩到了索尔的怀抱中，紧紧地抱着他将头埋在他的胸口。

索尔睡得迷迷糊糊的脑子一下反应不过来，下意识的安慰道“不怕，我在这里呢。”摸了摸Loki的头，便继续回到梦乡。但是Loki却仍然睁着眼睛，死死地抱着索尔，仿佛一松手他就会消失。

看到这里，Thor想起这就是一切的开始，当时Loki在梦里预见自己被一个叛徒所杀，后来第二天Loki就告诉他要去Baldr那边做卧底，找出这个叛徒。那这么说来刚刚自己看到的景象就是Loki的梦境，也就是Loki所预见的未来？那现在眼前所看到的这一切景象都是曾经自己和Loki的过去？想到这里，Thor不由得一窒，既然这个Loki是回忆，那么自己的Loki…….

无力和绝望吞噬了Thor。

他看着床上眼睛里充满恐惧的Loki，下意识想上前抚慰一下自己的爱人，但是他的手却像透明的一样，直接从Loki身上穿了过去，根本无法触碰到Loki。

 “Loki！…..Loki！”Thor像是疯了一样，不停的想触碰到Loki，期待想由此证明他刚刚经历的一切都不是真的，只是自己的一场噩梦。可是他的手却一次又一次的从Loki身上穿过去……

这时眼前的景象开始变化，Thor先是注意到房间的角落出现了异常，一颗颗尘埃飘了起来，很快大半个房间都变成了尘埃，整个房间以一种极快的速度消失着。

当尘埃蔓延到床边时，Thor大喊着Loki的名字，希望他能注意到房间里的变化，然而Loki依然躲在索尔的怀里，并没有任何反应。

Thor心急如焚，不停地叫喊着，触碰着，想让Loki看到这一切，却是徒劳。

这时Loki不知是不是感受到什么，转过了身，眼神看向Thor的方向，可是他的身体却在渐渐化成灰，手指、胸口、脖颈、薄唇…….当那双看向Thor的绿眸似乎对准焦时，Loki完全化作尘埃消失了。

一切回归于空白。

Thor跪倒在地，无力感笼罩着他。又一次失去Loki的感觉就像一把钝刀在凌迟着他，将他的心一片片割下慢慢研磨。

不等Thor缓过来，眼前又出现了一片景象。

明月当空，森林深处的小山洞里两个人正在赤裸相拥，Loki满脸筋疲力尽的在索尔的怀抱中沉睡。

这就是两人在山洞的那晚，就是这晚，Loki一醒过来后一切就都改变了。

他这次还没来得及靠近Loki就一阵眩晕，又一次进入了Loki的梦境。

这次是一个海边，海浪有节奏一波接着一波拍打着岸边的礁石，绽放出无数水花。夕阳在远处的海平面上悬挂着，将一切都染成了金黄色。

Thor四处张望了一下，却没有看到Loki。

他焦急的找寻着Loki，这时却发现远方有个熟悉的身影正在缓缓走来。

那人有一头微卷的金发，蓝眸与Thor如出一辙，她带着慈爱的微笑张开了双臂：“Loki。”Frigga轻呼着。

“Mother?”那早已刻在Thor心中的声音从他身后传来，他猛然回头看见了不远处的Loki。

Loki快步向前走着，穿过了Thor的身体，最后还带着点小跑扑进了Frigga的怀抱中。

“I miss you, mother。”

“我也是，亲爱的。我们的时间不多了，我本不能来提醒你们…..Loki，你还记得我最后的预言吗？”Frigga抱住怀中的Loki，在他的黑发下落下一吻。

_“_ _阿斯加德大雪之时_

_一颗繁星必将陨落_

_英灵殿点燃新火焰_ _”_

Loki点了点头说道。

Frigga痛心地说道：“亲爱的，我也希望能有其他办法，但是…….切记你们都不能成为第五任神皇，第五任神皇命中注定会在登基…….的当…..…….天死……”话还没说完的Frigga就已经消失不见了。

“Mother?”Loki焦急地四处找着，却怎么也不见Frigga的身影了。只有海浪不停扑打着礁石发出的声音和快要日落的海面。

Thor本想上前搂住无助的Loki，还不来得及有任何动作，周边的景象和Loki再次化灰消失了。

画面一转，他看见了Loki和James在右派驻军帐篷里商量着什么。

“我已经施了魔法，外人听不到我们的对话，放心吧。”Loki道出了自己的梦境，“.......所以现在就是这样，阿斯加德皇室现在只剩我们三人，我这两天想出来的办法是我们不如顺势让Baldr登基。本来我是今晚买通了侍卫，让Thor来刺杀他的，现在看来我们可以让他抓住Thor，让他以为自己成功夺位，只要他登基我们就赢了。”Loki冷静的分析道。

James点了点头，“那你准备现在派人告诉Thor吗？”

Loki眼睛一眯“不行，Baldr最近对我很不放心，还在我身边安置了眼线，我这边一有什么动静他马上就会知道。”“就是上次他安排给你的那个Hodur吗？”James问道“对，上次我和Thor相约……..咳，那一晚不在营地，一早回来的时候Baldr就把我传召过去旁敲侧击的问我去哪儿了。可见Hodur是一个派来监视我的棋子，把我的一举一动全部给汇报给了Baldr，现在去告诉Thor太过冒险。”

James点了点头，“如果不告诉Thor他会不会误解你与Baldr是一伙的，联合起来出卖背叛他？”

“Bucky，我相信他会理解的，就算不理解他也会相信我的。”Loki自信的一笑。看着意气风发，一切都胸有成足的二王子，Thor心里一酸。

“那一切都在我们的掌控中了，只是…….我怎么还是感觉你心事重重？”James疑惑的问道。

“….在我的梦中mother看起来似乎很难过，想必她应该会猜到我会这么安排，让Baldr上位，这样我们并不会有任何损失，但是她却还是很伤心难过的样子，所以我担心……这件事会有变故。”

“也许只是你想多了呢，Loki。现在万事俱备，连命运都站在我们这边，不用担心。”James安慰着自己最好的朋友。

Loki笑笑，“但愿如此吧。”

 

后面Thor又看见了自己被抓关入大牢时的情景，一切仿佛历历在目。在Baldr登基的前一晚，他看见了受命令企图暗杀Loki的Hodur。

Baldr当然不会让Loki活着。

最开始他决定暂且相信Loki，一是因为觊觎Loki先知的能力，二就是想着增加自己的筹码。他怎么可能真的相信邪神Loki？所以在即将登基的前一天晚上就让自己的心腹杀掉眼前这个二王子。奈何James发现了Hodur的企图，也就没有成功。

现在一切就都清楚了，Loki本来打算让Baldr成为第五任神皇，他们两人再坐收渔翁之力。可是人算不如天算，谁能料想Baldr竟然在登基的前一晚暴毙，打乱了Loki的一切计划。

现在的阿斯加德皇室只剩他们两人，也就是说Loki和Thor只能活一个。

那晚的Loki整晚都翻阅金宫里所有关于如何逆转命运的书籍，却一无所获。

毕竟谁都知道先知的预言是无法更改的。

看着微出的太阳，Thor知道Loki心里下定了主意。

 

随后他听见了James在听到Loki为了保护自己决定成为第五任神皇时James的愤怒，“你这是要替他去死啊！”他听见James的怒吼。“先知的预言根本没办法解，唯一的办法就是一命换一命。我了解他，如果我就这么死了他一定会随我而去。……..只有他恨我…..才可能让他活下来。Help me, Bucky…..It is the only way.”Loki的话仿佛无数把尖刀插入他心里……

Thor看见了Loki找出叛徒是Heimdall后的不可置信，也看到Loki为了让自己恨他，故意硬下心肠在他面前杀死威胁自己性命的Heimdall，以及Loki听到自己那句“murder”后留下的泪水…….

他更看见了Loki登基当天穿上繁重神皇服的无奈，Loki一步一步靠近王座时的沉重，在Loki宣誓成为第五任神皇时的悲伤和……. Loki在登基当天发现自己怀孕的绝望…….

他看见Loki登基典礼结束后，穿上了他最爱的绿金色相间的那套衣服，从容的在闪电宫的床上抱着充满自己气味的红披风等待死亡。

这时Loki突然感到一阵恶心。干呕过后，他回想起自己最近身体的异常，才突然发现自己怀孕了。

Loki最初脸上闪过惊喜，但是慢慢的，像是想到了什么，他的眉间就被那散不开的绝望所覆盖。

他的手轻轻抚摸着肚子，无声的哭泣着。

这时房间内出现一团黑绿色的雾气，雾气散过后死亡女神Hela出现了。

“第五代神皇邪神Loki Odinson，你的大限已至。”

“NO! Loki!”Thor发出了嘶吼，好似一直生命处于死亡边缘动物发出的最绝望的嚎叫。

随后一切归于平静，画面再次全部变成尘埃渐渐消逝，Loki也…..消失了。

得知真相那一刻就像是心全部碎成了玻璃碎片，琳琅满目的反射着繁杂的光芒，随后又仿佛一只手在自己的心脏上用力地捏了一把，把那些碎片全部深深地插进心脏里面去。

是痛吗？Thor感觉痛已经不能形容他现在的感觉了。

Loki为了保他的这条命，选择放弃自己的生命…….Loki猜的没错，Thor的唯一想法确实是随他而去，即使是在他还不知道这一切前，他都只想追随Loki而去。

没有Loki的日子……他简直想都不敢想。

无力瘫倒在地的Thor感觉到一阵晕眩，回到了现实。

 

抱着Loki的尸体和一旁安静的Fenrir，Thor已经不知自己是什么感觉了。

他轻轻吻着Loki，“你个小傻瓜，为什么要为我放弃生命…….为什么不告诉我一切？…..”

这时，他看见Loki披散的黑发中有一条黑色的发辫，那个位置正是他们当时结发的地方。Thor颤抖着双手轻握住那条发辫，这时一阵绿光过后，原本纯黑的发辫变成了黑金交杂的发辫。

Loki逝去后，他的魔法也消失了，所以之前特意施法变黑的发辫也变回了原样。

一阵绿光闪过，四勇士出现在Thor面前。Loki需要Thor恨他，所以抓住四勇士后他施法创造了一个扭曲的空间，将四人安置在那里面，让Thor误以为他杀了他们。其实四勇士只是因为Loki的魔法而陷入沉睡，Loki知道自己死后魔法会消失，四勇士也能再出现，想必那时Thor已经很恨他了吧，就算知道自己没杀四勇士也改变不了Thor恨他的结果，所以Loki最初设想在他死后四勇士再出现，一切正好。

Loki……..

Loki一生唯一杀过的人就只有Heimdall，还是为了保护他….

眼前所有的一切都在提醒着他那个最残忍的现实---Loki真的死了，还是为他而死！这个念头简直就像是压倒Thor的最后一根稻草。

Loki…….

如果预言是在登基当天死亡，那么之后自己与Loki相处的几个月又是怎么回事？

他为什么会看到这些回忆？

Loki既然能多活这几个月，那是不是这一切还会有转机？

想到这的Thor强撑着自己振作起来。

首先他得知道Loki是怎么多出那几月寿命的，说不定帮助Loki那人会有办法。

生死一直是死亡女神Hela掌管的，而且她也是在Loki回忆中最后见到的人……

看来他要去拜访拜访那位死亡女神了。

 

TBC


	11. 第十章

**第十章**

Thor一刻也不想耽误，但是Fenrir不能没人照顾，自己也不可能带他海姆冥界。思前想后，他就带着Fenrir找到了还在阿斯加德的James，过程当然不容易，但是Thor还是成功在金宫某处堵到了James。

看到了Thor怀中的Fenrir之后，Bucky知道那件事终究还是发生了。Thor在听着“你个混蛋”的怒骂声中被一拳打掉一颗牙。Steve看到暴怒的Bucky还想冲上去打人，怕Thor还手伤到自己的爱人，便一把死死的搂住他，“Bucky冷静。”Bucky疯狂的在Steve的怀中挣扎，叫嚣辱骂着眼前的Thor。

然而Thor只是低着脑袋，看不见他脸上的神情，护住怀中的Fenrir任由James的辱骂。

骂了很久的James稍稍冷静了下来，冷笑一声说道：“既然你也要跟别人结婚了，那么就把Loki的遗体和Fenrir交给我吧，我会好好照顾安葬Loki，照顾好Fenrir，再也不来打扰尊贵的神皇殿下，也省得以后你亲爱的神后，让Jane小姐膈应。”

“你说什么？”Thor从沉默中变得激动，“我为什么要娶Jane？”Steve看对方来者不善，本想挺身拦着Thor护住Bucky，却看到Bucky的眼神示意，没有上前。

Thor冲到James面前，死死地掐住对方的肩膀问道。

“难道不是吗？你不是想与中庭联姻吗？抛弃你头生子的父亲，去迎娶别人。你…….甚至都不知道Loki为你付出了什么！”Bucky毫不示弱，想起Loki的事越说越激动，差点又是一拳抡上去。

“所以这就是为什么Loki看到我的戒指后会早产？！因为他以为我要娶别人？！”Thor突然想通了一切，默默低下头，原本炫耀的金发遮住了那双蓝眸，整个人散发出一种死寂的沉默。

听到这里的Bucky要是还不明白是怎么回事那就太傻了，原来是自己误会了......

“麻烦你帮我照顾一下Fenrir，Loki的事……我都知道了，我准备去海姆冥界找回Loki…..”

“她一向行为乖张，做事随心所欲……你明白你即将要和死亡女神做交易吗？”James接过Fenrir后就沉默了，当Thor以为James不会回答时，Bucky问道。

Thor坚定的点点头，“哪怕她要你的命你也要去吗？”

“Whatever it cost.”Thor笃定的声音打破了两人的间隙。Bucky愣了愣，随即无奈一笑“你们真是一对，为了彼此生怕自己活得命长。但是这不代表我原谅你了，我仍然不支持Loki为了你放弃性命，也不会原谅你对Loki混蛋的行为……但是Fenrir我会照顾好。”Bucky虽然心里对Thor已经不那么记恨了，但是刀子嘴仍然不示弱，这么伤害了Loki怎么可能这么轻易就原谅他！

“我相信你，如果Loki能…..能回来，我会用剩下的神生补偿他，不能的话……”大不了我去陪他就好。“Fenrir就拜托你了。”他知道Bucky能懂他没有说完的后话。

Bucky没有回答，只是默默的点了点头。Thor如释重负一般，在Fenrir额头上不舍的落下一吻后，转身离开了。

 “金苹果最近马上成熟了，等成熟后我会让人给你们送过去，你的Alpha吃了以后就能永生了。”离开时，Thor说道。

Bucky听到后激动了许久。因为自己是阿斯加德人，拥有无限的寿命，但是Steve却是中庭人，就算是被强化过延长了寿命却也无法与阿斯加德人的寿命相较。

一直听说金苹果可以使吃下的人拥有阿斯加德人的寿命。但是金苹果太难得，千百万年才会结出一颗，素来都是被历届神皇奉为珍宝，基本无人可接近。现在金苹果快接近成熟期更是重兵把守，他甚至都打算为Steve去冒险一搏了。没想到Thor想到了这个问题，还把金苹果就这么送给了他……Bucky心里五味杂陈，似乎…..Loki爱的人，也不算一个彻彻底底的混蛋吧。

“之前我听说过逝者的神魂会在两周，也就是14天后彻底消失，你只剩13天了。”Bucky对着Thor离去的背影叮嘱道。

Thor的身躯一震，“谢谢。”说完后立马消失了。

托付好Fenrir的Thor飞速回到了闪电宫，抱上了Loki的遗体，向海姆冥界出发。

 

死亡女神住在遥远的海姆冥界，那里也是亡者的住所。相传海姆冥界在地下，那里是阳光永远照不到的地方，仿佛被世界所抛弃遗忘，那里只有终日的黑暗和阴冷。若想到达海姆冥界，则须在极北的寒冷黑暗之地走上九天九夜的崎岖道路方能到达。

Thor通过彩虹桥到达了海姆冥界的边缘，犹如从夏季一下来到了最严酷的寒冬。因为海姆冥界不能使用任何魔法，所以这里就是彩虹桥能到达的最接近的位置了。一阵寒风向他袭来，Thor搂紧了怀中的Loki，像是怕冷到Loki一样，Thor拢了拢他的衣领，便向前进发。

因为Thor焦急的想见到死亡女神，所以也没有做好万全的准备。他没有带上特制的牢固且底厚的度亡魂靴，所以就只能赤身裸体地在冰冷刺骨、犬牙交错的尼夫尔海姆深沟岩石上爬行上足足九天九夜，因为还要护着Loki，所以使得本来就困难的路变得更加艰难。

他已经尽力用最快速度赶路了，九天九夜不休不眠，全神贯注小心避开四处的危机，而且加上失去一边的视力，更是增加了难度。Thor还要避免犬牙割伤Loki，不免还是耽误了不少时间。

九天九夜之后，Thor已经被犬牙割得遍体鳞伤鲜血淋漓，可是他怀中的Loki却毫发无损，只是紧紧的闭着双眼，仿佛睡着了一般。寒风凌冽，吹过Thor的伤口时就像一把把刀子一样，反复的割着伤口，犹如凌迟一般。长期的失血和极度寒冷对任何一个人或神都是吃不消甚至致命的，就连Thor这样强壮的体魄都感到了无比吃力，急需要休养调整。但是他想了想仅剩的时间，Thor咬了咬牙，不顾身上的伤口深吸一口气抱起Loki继续向前走。

死域门口有一条名为吉欧尔的冥河，与阿斯加德或九界任何地方的河流不同，这里的河中流淌着的不是河水，而是锋利的尖刀。所有亡魂大多是骑马或坐车来通过那座用头发丝吊起来的镶金水晶桥，之后才能进入冥界。而桥头则由狰狞的枯骨僵尸莫德古德把守，凡要过桥者，都得供他吸血后才会放行。

亡魂提出想要他御寒的皮毛来换取让Thor搭上马车的通行卷。接下来的路只会越来越冷，交出皮毛无异于自杀的行为，但是除了搭乘亡魂的交通工具以外，活人一走上桥就会马上断掉。

看着Thor的犹豫，亡魂轻蔑的笑说：“你可以把你怀中那个死人的皮毛给我，总之他也死透了，给他用也是浪费。”Thor一听到“死人”一词本来清澈透蓝的双眸立马发红，青筋暴起，提上Mjolnir就把亡魂揍了一顿，差点让亡魂再死一次。

 揍完之后脱下自己的皮毛扔给已经“半死”的亡魂，“希望你说话算数。”说着挥舞了一下手中的Mjolnir，表示毫不介意演示一下要是亡魂不遵守诺言的后果。

终于搭上马车的Thor总算是歇了一口气，Thor伤口处的鲜血已经结冰，反而还帮助止住了伤口。脱去御寒的皮毛后，他打了个寒颤，冻得有些轻微发抖。他帮Loki拢了拢对方身上的皮毛，搂紧了爱人，“Loki，我不会再让任何东西伤害到你了。”Thor在Loki额上烙下一吻后发誓道，随后头靠在Loki身上稍作休息。

 

一天之后，Thor终于来到了桥头，这时他看见了枯骨莫德古德正在收着“通行税”。

“两人，两份税。”莫德古德冰冷无情公式化的声音传来。

“他的我来付。”莫德古德微微昂首表示同意，当Thor正把自己胳膊伸出准备“缴税”时，“等等…..活人？有趣，活人可是要交双倍税的。”

“我来付。”“你确定？一般活人一人的都不一定能付得起。”莫德古德轻蔑的笑了笑，他的笑声空洞可怕，像是从深渊里传出的怪兽的嚎叫。

“啰嗦，你到底收不收？”Thor不耐烦的说道，现在离最后期限只剩下3天了，距离死亡女神的宫殿到底还有多远他也不确定，他才不想将时间浪费在这些地方。

“As you wish.”莫德古德抓起了Thor的手臂，将尖牙刺进了他的皮肤，开始贪婪的吸允起来。

仿佛过了几十年之久，Thor的意识越来越不清楚，头感觉很沉，身子没有丝毫力气，再吸下去Thor觉得自己可能还没到埃琉德尼尔就会先失血过多而亡。

终于，莫德古德放开了他的手臂，舔了舔嘴角的鲜血，“很高兴和你做生意。”

听到这句话的Thor如释重负，抱着怀中的Loki想要飞速向前走。可是刚刚一抬脚就一阵眩晕，下意识把Loki护在怀中后，整个人因为失血过多和寒冷侵蚀“咚”的一声摔倒在地，晕了过去。

昏迷中，意识渐渐变沉，脑海中一个声音诱惑道：“睡吧，睡过去一切就都好了，也能与Loki团聚了。”他渐渐跟随着声音，放松了一直高度紧绷的神经。

“不行！”另一个声音说道。

“Loki还在等你！时间不多了，不能睡！Loki还在等着你。”

“睡吧。”两个声音像是在他脑海里争执了起来一样。

我好累，就让我休息一下吧。Thor想跟随其中一个声音，继续睡下去。“是的，就是这样，睡着了一切就都好了。”

正当Thor意识开始涣散时，感觉身体越来越轻的时候，“brother”他仿佛听到了Loki的呼唤。

Loki…….Loki！不行，Loki还在等我。抱着这样的信念，Thor付费尽全力撑开了眼皮，双眼前一片灰黑。等等，好像有什么不对劲……看着眼前的一片开阔，为什么他两只眼都能看到了？他一手抚摸上自己本来瞎掉的右眼，那里就像是从来没有受过伤一样，完好如初。

“呸。”莫德古德吐了口唾沫在地上，朝着天空大声喊道：“算我赌输了Hela。”

Thor一个激灵突然弹坐起来，“我的眼睛怎怎么回事？”然后踉跄的走到河边，看了看自己的倒影。他颤抖的摸了摸自己的右眼，那右边的眼睛如Loki的绿眸如出一辙。为什么？！

“这你就要去问Hela了，毕竟是她干的。”莫德古德悠悠的说道。

Thor突然反应过来，“我睡了多久？”他焦急的问道。

“一天一夜了，明明再过一会儿你就能加入亡魂大军了，怎么就突然醒过来了呢？”莫德古德嘟囔道。

“什么？？！！”那只剩下2天了？

Thor一个起身抱着Loki疯狂向前飞奔而去。

经过吉欧尔河之后，有一铁树之林，这片森林中所有的树叶全部都是钢铁做的，一片片树叶像无数刀子绑在树干上一样。Thor看到眼前一幕咬了咬苍白的嘴唇，深吸一口气后迈开了步伐。

一天半后，穿过铁树之林的Thor整个人已经完全可以用只剩一个人形来形容，他身上已经没有几块好地了，甚至有几处的肉都被割了下来，全身鲜血淋漓伤痕累累。甚至走路都已经蹒跚了，可是他还是咬着牙扶着一根从森林里找到的棍子，一手抱着Loki一瘸一拐的向前走着。

 

终于，在最后期限只剩半天时，Thor来到了埃琉德尼尔前。埃琉德尼尔是一座全黑的城堡，哥特式的建筑风格，多根柱子合在一起的束柱突出了城堡垂直的线条，更加衬托了城堡的高耸峻峭和刺骨的寒冷与深远的黑暗。这里就是死亡女神Hela居住的宫殿。

他走到门前在门上敲了两下，高耸沉重的大门自动打开了。

“进来。”一个毫无情绪的女声传来，接下来Thor就来到了城堡的主厅。

眼前的女人拥有着及腰的黑发和如森林一般的绿眸，身体被一身黑色紧身衣物包裹，衣服上修饰的绿色线条更加凸显着穿着者凹凸有致的火辣身材。

“初次见面，哦不，很高兴再次见到“清醒”的你，奥丁之子，第五代神皇雷神Thor，欢迎来到海姆冥界。I am Hela, Godness of Death.看来你挺适应你的新右眼啊。”Hela清冷的声音传来。

“我的眼睛是怎么回事？而且你之前见过我？”Thor疑惑的问道。

“你的眼睛只是我与你怀中倒霉的四代神皇”说着Hela昂首示意了一下他怀中的人，“做的一笔交易而已，第二个问题，是的，我之前和那个倒霉蛋儿做交易的时候去过阿斯加德。当时他不想让你知道，让我用昏睡咒迷晕了你，我们才做的交易。怎么？前几天还是我把他带走的，你怎么又把他的躯体给我带来了？我们的交易不是已经结束了吗？”

Thor听到后心中一惊，怪不得他又几晚都是莫名一阵睡意袭来，他囚禁Loki的某几晚和在医官那里那晚都是这样。Thor心里有无数个疑问想要质问眼前的人，“Loki到底跟你做了什么交易？”Thor焦急的问道。

Hela挑眉，“我不认为我有这个义务告诉你，奥丁之子，而且那个倒霉蛋儿跟我约定的永不告诉你。”“我也可以跟你做交易！无论你要什么，告诉我，我只要你回答我的问题。”Thor着急的往前走了一步。

“任何东西？而且你确定你想知道真相吗？有时候无知会更轻松。”Hela挑眉一问。

“不论真相如何，我都要知道！”

“那就用你的Mjolnir来交换吧，你可以随意问我问题，我一定如实回答。”Hela嘴角一勾，仿佛就想看Thor为难的样子。

“Mjolnir？”Thor犹豫了一下，“要是不愿意你现在就回阿斯加德吧。”Hela不耐烦的摆了摆手，做出要送Thor回去的样子。

“等等，成交。”Thor一咬牙，不舍的把Mjolnir递了出去，“你要Mjolnir干什么，你也拿不起…..”话音还没落就看见Hela一张手，Mjolnir就像是受到了召唤飞到了Hela的手中，“oh, Mjolnir, I have missed you.”

“怎么会？This is not possible.”Thor简直不可置信。

“噢，darling, you have no idea what is possible. Now,说说你的疑问吧。”Hela收起了Mjolnir后问道。

“Loki跟你做了什么交易？他为什么能在登基之后还…..还能继续活着？我的眼睛怎么回事？Loki…….”Thor一连问了几个问题，还没全部问完就被Hela打断了。

“一个一个来好吗？奥丁之子。”Hela在王座上换了个更舒适的姿势，幽幽开口：“当时登基当日，Loki的寿命就到了，我去收割时他说想做一个交易，他提出给他多余的寿命，让他能生下孩子再跟我走，毕竟没人能拒绝交易这么有趣的事，所以我就答应了…..”“他跟你交换了什么？”Thor迫不及待的问道。

Hela挑眉“别急，奥丁之子。他最开始提出用财宝来交换，但是财宝什么的我可没兴趣，所以最后我们的交易就是在不伤害到孩子的情况下，他用他的器官与我交换。一个胃换来一周，一个肾一周半，毕竟你们神除了生殖腔以外，少了什么器官都不影响孩子的成长。”听到这里的Thor已经瘫坐在了地上，“不过很快，除去供给孩子的必要器官就都没了，可是孩子还没出生。后面他就用他的感官来跟我交换，触觉、知觉、嗅觉、听觉、声音……幸好最后早产了，不如都没有还能做交易的东西了。你现在抱着的就是一个躯壳而已，其实里面什么都没了。”Hela看了一眼瘫坐在地下的Thor，仿佛接近崩溃边缘了。她的手与不由得隐隐的抓住了王座，但是心一横继续刺激着他，“就连你的眼睛嘛，也是他换来的。最开始没了器官的时候其实他的心脏还一直都在，他一直不愿意用心脏来跟我交换，明明心脏能换取更多时间，到最后也不至于他在早产前那几天又聋又哑…….”说道这里，Hela决定下一剂最猛的药。

“你的眼睛，就是他在临死之前用心脏跟我换来的。”

！！！！！！！

怪不得，怪不得Loki越来越轻，无论怎么的增加营养都没看见任何结果。怪不得那晚自己释放信息素时Loki身体一点反应都没有，可是那时候自己居然还用言语刺激他…….怪不得Loki在早产那日没注意到自己的靠近，当时他还在想是不是因为怀孕变迟钝了…….一条条曾经Thor忽视或者没注意的细节全部出现在他脑海里，就像是一个又一个点或片段终于被Hela的话给串起来了一样，一切真相都明了了。

Loki…….

Thor已经不知道悲伤为何物了，他的心早已千疮百孔。

这一切都是他的错，他不停的自责，明明该死的是自己，为什么Loki要一命换一命的救他？为什么要担心自己想不开，跟Hela交换一切也要生下Fenrir？明明该死的是他！是他！他居然还在Loki那种情况下，囚禁Loki，侮辱Loki……

想到这里的Thor只感觉失去一切。

绝望到极致时，心里其实已经一片死寂了。

“对了，不妨告诉你，你可以把这些作为我们交易的bonus，你能攻进金宫，轻易夺回王位全是因为他早就把重兵故意调走，你那天看到的他床上的那个Alpha，也是我随便找的一个亡魂而已，因为他想让你恨他。至于你那么无聊又幼稚玩的‘囚禁’”Hela轻轻摊手，“也只是他对你的迁就而已，你给他抑制魔法的那个颈链他能轻易挣脱，你认为的囚禁只是因为他从来就没想过要逃跑而已。”

被真相打击得遍体鳞伤的Thor早已说不出任何话，像是快崩溃了一样，沉默的抱住怀中的Loki，两眼无神。

“好了，现在一切真相你都知道了，可以回阿斯加德了吗？”

“有…….有没有什么办法能…..能救回他？”良久，Thor才开了口，像是都不会说话了一样，磕磕巴巴的问着。

“我曾经警告过他，就算是与我做交易，但是大限已至的人不死本就是违背规则的，规则会逐渐侵蚀掉他的神魂，神魂有损会导致最后连英灵殿都去不了，只能完全消逝，世间不会再有他一点痕迹，但是他执意如此。现在他连神魂都没了，怎么救？”Hela悠悠的说道。

“任何方法，只要有一点希望也行。”Thor不死心的追问道。

Hela摇了摇头。

“哪怕用我的命，不，哪怕是我的神魂来换，有没有任何方法？”

Hela依然摇了摇头。

“现在，离开吧。他没救了。”说着Hela手指一动，Thor就已经被踢出了埃琉德尼尔。

但是Loki的遗体还在Hela那里。

他不停的敲着埃琉德尼尔的大门，“Hela！把Loki还给我！”他叫喊着，可是大门纹丝不动。

Loki！Thor心里只有一个念头，他要见到他的Loki！于是他像疯了一样的砸着门，嘶喊着Loki的名字。

 

三天后，Thor的手早已血肉模糊，饥寒交迫加上身上恶化的伤口使得Thor开始高烧，他的意识已经不清楚了，声音经过三天的嘶吼已经沙哑到发不出声了，从最开始的叫喊和砸门逐渐变成了只能凭着下意识的敲门和根本发不出声音的嘟囔。

至少…….把Loki的遗体留给他吧。

“Loki…….”

Thor脑袋低垂的靠在门上，依然凭借肌肉记忆一下一下的敲着门。

也许自己的命就要交代在这里了吧，Thor自嘲的想到。这三天内他想了很多，知道Loki的所作所为之后，Thor像是一夜之间就成长了一般。如果说Loki死后追随Loki而去的想法是以一个男孩的思维来思考的话，现在的Thor就是一个成熟内敛的男人。

他知道他不能死，他不能这么自私，他这条命已经不仅仅只是为自己而活了，他这条命是Loki用自己的命换来的，他怎么能随意舍弃？他还有Fenrir，他和Loki唯一的后代，也是Loki用一切换来的。所以即使他内心的私欲不停的叫嚣着，让他随Loki而去，但是他知道他不能这么自私，早在Loki做出这些牺牲的时候，他就没有了自私的资本……

“吱。”大门打开了。

“进来。我有一个办法，或许能够救他。”Hela清冷的声音从内殿传来。

Thor听见声音后一个激灵，强撑着自己颤颤巍巍的向里面跑去。

“把他带回阿斯加德，阿斯加德是神力最为充沛的地方。我给你一个咒语，这个咒语会一直吸取你的神力滋养他，帮助他重塑神魂。每天流失的神力虽然不会很多，你甚至都不会感受到神力在减少……”“我愿意。”Thor焦急的说道。

“但是关键在于，没人知道这究竟会消耗你多少神力才能重塑神魂，所以很有可能在几千年之后，你会因为神力的减少最终沦为凡人。如果你能在最后神力消逝完之前重塑他的神魂，那他就能重新活过来，如果不能…….你体内最后一丝神力消失的那天，你就会死，他也会彻彻底底消逝，不存一丝痕迹。”

“我愿意。”Thor仍然毫不犹豫的回答着。

“对了，想要他复活还需要你的内脏。因为他已经只剩一个躯壳了，所以需要把你的器官取出来，然后分一半给他。”Hela挑眉看着眼前衣衫褴褛浑身血迹的人，似乎是想看透他。“当然，你会承受比Loki当时取出器官多千倍的痛苦，甚至你的心脏都会被分成两半放进他的胸腔里，这样你也愿意…..”

“我愿意。”

“哪怕神魂重塑成功的可能性只有1%？”Hela眯了眯眼。

“我愿意。”

 “既然这是个交易，那我当然是要索取一定的酬劳……”

“Anything.”

“那我……就要你的Precious（珍宝）吧。”

“我的precious？是什么？”Thor很疑惑的问道，“如果你要的是Loki，那不可能。”

“不。”Hela摇了摇头，“这个precious现在还不存在，但是当你拥有的那天，我就会来收取。”

“我们开始吧。”Thor回答得没有一丝犹豫。

只要不是Loki，他没什么不能舍弃的。

Hela勾了勾嘴角，笑得像是一朵有毒的罂粟花，满意的点了点头，“如你所愿。”

 

“明明都准备帮助他们了，还在他被莫德古德吸血重伤后用魔法帮他恢复，为什么还要把他关在门外三天？”Hela的地狱魔犬Garmr在Thor抱着Loki蹒跚的离开后不解的问道。

Hela挑眉，绿眸斜眼看了看自己的魔犬，“我的宝贝弟弟，怎么可能让那个混蛋就那么轻易的得到。要是刚刚他表现出那么一点迟疑…….”Hela绿眸危险的一眯，周围气场迅速变化，死亡和黑暗的气息瞬间笼罩了埃琉德尼尔。不过很快她一眨眼，威压又消失得不见踪影，“接下来，一切就只有看他们自己了。”

 

TBC


	12. 终章

**终章**

Thor带着Loki躯体，遍体鳞伤的回到了阿斯加德，休养了一段时间才恢复过来。

不久后，Thor依然按照计划全程抱着Loki的躯体迎娶了他。只不过婚礼的规模小了很多，只有James和他的Alpha---Steve还有刚刚出生不久的Fenrir几人。在这些人的见证下，他终于如愿的将那只戒指套在了Loki的无名指上，将他封为了自己的神后。

 

Thor在随后的几百年间，随着阅历与经历的增长变得越发沉稳、威严，渐渐的能在他身上看见前任神皇，众神之父Odin的影子。在Thor担任神皇的期间，他对内体察民生，全心执政，竭尽全力做一个勤勉又公正的神皇。对外平息了约顿海姆之乱，无数次从危难中拯救中庭。九界无人不赞扬阿斯加德的第五代神皇雷神Thor是最开明、最威猛、最伟大的神皇。

面对这么神勇无敌的雷神，九界自然是有无数崇拜者。她们都自愿为雷神献身，不求名分，只求能与雷神云雨一夜的。按道理来说，以他的身份、外貌、能力亦或是那九界雌性都无力抵挡、魂牵梦绕的“凶器”，雷神的身边是不会缺少女人的。哪怕是对外宣称已经立了一位神后，先不说这位神后谁都没见过，是不是真的有这个人都不知道。就算是那位神后产下了大王子Fenrir，也许存在吧，但是哪一任神皇在有了神后之后多多少少没点艳情故事？然而，不论是色诱还是下药，这几百年来还真没有任何生物成功爬上过雷神的床。

数百年来，没有神或人见过雷神与任何一位异性有过亲密举动。坊间八卦都在怀疑是不是雷神其他方面很厉害，唯独那方面不行。毕竟有哪一位正在壮年的Alpha能够这么禁欲？听到这个传闻的Thor只是笑笑，摆摆手随他们而去了。

回到闪电宫后，某个传闻性能力“不行”的神皇躺在大床上，抱着爱人的躯体撒娇样的抱怨：“Loki，他们都说我不行呢。你要不要醒过来让他们知道我究竟行不行？”说完凑过去亲了一下对方。“说真的Loki，你怎么会误会我要娶的是Jane呢？我碰都没有碰过她，只是国宴时见过一面，当时他们提出联姻的时候我当场就拒绝了。都是Bucky，听话不听完就随便乱传，哼，我怎么可能娶别人呢？！毕竟我想娶的人一直以来只有你啊，我的神后也只能是你，你不要生气了好不好，快睁开眼看看我啊Loki。”

 “Loki你知道吗？Fenrir真像你啊，到处恶作剧，简直调皮捣蛋得很。前两天还差点把彩虹桥炸了，我说了他一顿，本来以为可以安生几天，结果今天又把金宫的外墙给烧了。我总算是知道当时父亲养我们时候的感觉了……”说着抱紧了Loki，“说了这么多你要不要考虑醒过来看看Fenrir啊，他现在可可爱了，除了金色的头发像我以外，其他都随你，绿色的眼睛像你，奶白色的皮肤像你，性格也像你，一闯祸到我面前就撒娇，装可怜，有时候他看着我的时候，几次一恍惚我都以为是你回来了…..”回忆着以前Thor沉默了，黯然神伤。

 “Loki我错了，你回来好不好？”

 

这几百年来，Thor一有机会就陪伴在Loki旁，像个话痨一样的给他讲述着新一天的所见所闻，向他描述着Fenrir成长中的趣事和烦恼，有时还回忆着他们的过往。

然而一天一天过去了，虽然Thor的神力每日都在减少，却完全不见Loki有任何清醒的迹象。

在Fenrir成年时，Thor像是解脱了一样，将王位扔给了Fenrir。他在Loki身上施了一个魔法阵以保持传输自己神力后，Thor带着属于Loki的心脏离开了阿斯加德去游历九界。

Loki还在的时候他没能实现自己想带他去看看宇宙的承诺，如今与其天天守在Loki身边无能为力，不如现在就行动，用自己的眼睛和Loki那只绿色的“心脏”看尽九界的悲欢离合和宇宙的鬼斧神工，抚摸着自己和那人一样的绿眸和自己金发中那一缕金黑相交的发辫，Thor在每次看到新景色时，都觉得仿佛Loki就陪伴在他身边一样。

 

这些年无数路人与雷神擦肩而过，他们很多都听过雷神的威名，但是却绝不会把眼前这个看上去像神经病样的家伙与那位神勇的神祗联系起来。为什么说那个家伙是神经病呢？你见过那个正常人摸着自己的右眼像抚摸爱人一般自言自语？

大名鼎鼎的雷神Thor在卸位后的数千年游历中，看尽世间生离死别阴晴圆缺。然而每次看到人们分离时他都会下意识摸摸自己的右眼，自言自语道：“幸好你还在。”

在看到什么新奇的事物或景色的时候会像个孩子一样兴奋，摸摸右眼说道：“Loki你看，这个咱们之前没见过呢！”

每次看到绿眸、黑发或是有一点Loki特征的生物时，Thor都会愣住，然后一会儿后反应过来，摸摸右眼委屈的说：“Loki，他们才不是你。”

本来接近无限的生命随着自己神力的一点点消失而变得有限，Thor珍惜自己的每一天，也害怕着每一天。对，无敌的雷神也有着害怕的东西，他怕自己还没等到重塑好Loki就面临神力枯竭而死亡，然他怕的不是死亡，而是无法在死亡前见到爱人最后一面。

 

最终，在经历过这漫长的一生后，在他感觉自己大限将至时，他又回到了阿斯加德。

白发苍苍的Thor因神力快枯竭与凡人无异，正如当年自己的父亲Odin那样，已经是一个耄耋老人了。

他完成了自己幼时答应带着Loki游历九界的承诺，现在唯一的希望就是能最后看一眼自己的Loki。

 

Thor神生的最后几日全是以近乎凡人的身份躺在闪电宫的床上度过的，他用因老去而佝偻的身体抱着Loki的躯体忏悔着自己的过错。

“Loki，我带你的心去看了九界，你看到了吗？”

“Loki，我现在已经是个老头子了，而你呢，还是这么美，你会不会嫌弃我不好看了？不要我了？”

“其实当时Bucky也没说错，我真的就是一个混蛋，明明那么多迹象，却没看出来….对不起Loki。”

 “Loki，我之前在中庭学会了一首歌，我唱给你听好不好？”说着，老人用他那饱经沧桑有些沙哑的嗓音唱着：“When the snow is falling in your face and the whole world is on your case. I should’ve offered you a warm embrace. To make you feel my love.…The storms are raging on a rolling sea and on the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free. I ain’t see nothing like you yet. I wish to make you happy….”唱到这里的Thor哽咽了，吸了吸鼻子，带着浓重的鼻音继续唱到：“make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn’t do. Go to the ends of the world for you. To make you feel my love….”

“Loki，原谅我好吗？我真的错了……”

“你曾经说过，希望…不，你相信我会成为一个九界皆尊敬、爱好和平、尽职尽责、流芳千古的神皇，我成功了，可是我却失去了你。”

“Loki，你要是原谅我了就快醒过来看看我好吗？……我快没时间了……”

“Loki，你是不想原谅我吗？”

“Loki， **what do you want?** ”

“Loki，I always thought the world of you. I love you…”

 

Fenrir看着父亲这样心疼如刀绞，但是却也无可奈何，只有吩咐人不要去打扰雷神Thor对自己papa最后的缅怀。

他因为早产从小身体不好，前100年他还是个小孩子时就常常生病，Thor几次都差点没能留住他，让Fenrir去找他的papa报道。那100年Thor除了必要的政事，几乎整日整夜守着Fenrir和Loki，生怕Fenrir有什么不妥。

Thor每次看到儿子的病痛都自责无比，如果自己不是让Loki误会了自己与Jane的婚礼，Loki也不会看到戒指后受刺激太大导致早产。如果他最开始就能至始至终相信Loki，在事情最开始发生时，哪怕Loki各种用计想要推开他时，他能把Loki拥入怀中安慰他，对他说他爱他，会不会这一切都会不一样？他似乎总是在伤害他最爱的人，先是Loki，后是Fenrir.......

......可惜世上没有如果。

Thor就在不停的自责中艰难度日。看着他和Loki唯一的儿子因为生病发烧全身滚烫，Thor恨不得能代替Fenrir，哪怕把病痛成百上千倍的加注在他身上他都愿意......可以说Fenrir的前100岁简直是磨碎了Thor的心。

在Fenrir心中，他的daddy从小呵护他、保护他、宠着他，一个人扛起了他们只剩两人的小家，扛起了阿斯加德，扛起了九界…….他的父亲已经付出得太多了，却还是不能感动上苍将papa还给他。这也是Fenrir长这么大以来，第一次感到如此的无力感，他坐在自己寝宫内，双手无助的抱着脑袋蜷缩成一团。

这时，突然一道绿光出现，一个水晶球出现在他面前，他好奇的捡起水晶球，注入了一丝神力。

“Hi, Fenrir,我不知道你是否知道我的存在……….”一个略带沙哑的声音从水晶球里传来，这是他第一次听到papa---邪神Loki的声音。

若说Fenrir最开始对Loki没有一点怨恨是不可能的。Fenrir从小没见过自己的papa，最开始他每次问daddy为什么别人都有妈妈他却没有时，Thor几乎每次都会哽咽和沉默，像是被剥夺了生命一般。久而久之，为了不让daddy伤心，懂事的Fenrir也就不再问了。但是他心里对papa的疑问却一直没有消失。

渐渐地等他成长到叛逆期后，他像是钻入了牛角尖一样，不停的想知道为什么那位所谓的邪神，他的papa为什么要抛弃他和daddy？不知道究竟发生什么事的他甚至开始怨恨自己的papa，认为他不负责任，不爱自己。

直至有一次父子两人的一次争吵，Fenrir大声吼叫着“那你也像papa一样抛弃我就好啦！总之你们都不爱我！”一句话让Thor满眼通红，青筋暴起，抬手第一次打了Fenrir一巴掌。Fenrir当然也经历了自己的第一次离家出走。

当两人都冷静下来了之后，Thor找到了Fenrir，给他讲述了一切的起因结果。直至这时，他才懵懵懂懂的知道了原来他的papa不是故意狠心抛弃他们的，他的papa原来也曾为了他牺牲了那么多......

看完水晶球里的视频后，Fenrir早已泪流满面，原来他的papa早就为他安排好了一切.....他原来也是被他的papa深深爱着的，他不是没有母亲的孩子！

“papa.......”Fenrir不由得呢喃着。不一会儿，他像是想起了什么飞奔到闪电宫。

 

“……你记得帮着papa陪着你daddy，不要让他做出什么傻事来，我知道这对你不公平，让你承担我无法做到的事……”门口传来的声音让躺在床上睡得迷迷糊糊的Thor突然惊醒……Loki！难道是…..！

他一个激灵，惊坐起来四处张望“Loki你在哪儿？你终于原谅我愿意回来了吗？”

“Loki！”

“….Loki？”

“Daddy！”Fenrir走了进来。

看着身边并未睁开眼睛的躯体，Thor心里像是又扎了一把刀进去。就像是一个濒死的小动物，因为刺激突然活过来后又受到了致命的一击，重回死亡边缘。

“Daddy，你看，这是刚刚出现在我身边的水晶球，应该是当年papa的。”Fenrir走到床边，将一丝神力注入水晶球后递给了Thor。

“Hi, Fenrir……”Loki的声音又响了起来。

在Thor听到爱人声音的一瞬间眼睛一亮，像捧过珍宝一样小心翼翼的接过水晶球，一遍又一遍地向水晶球注入着神力，听着Loki的声音，死死地盯着水晶球中不那么清晰的画面。

Fenrir看着Thor这幅模样十分无奈，他也当然舍不得把papa留给自己的唯一遗物就这么拱手让人，但是想必daddy一定比自己更需要这个水晶球吧。叹了口气，Fenrir还是离开了闪电宫。

Thor那晚是搂着Loki的躯体和水晶球睡的，Loki的声音一停，他就惊醒，重新向水晶球注入神力后，听着水晶球里传出Loki的声音入睡，声音一停又一次惊醒，整晚就这么一遍遍的循环着。

一天后，沉浸于水晶球的Thor突然意识到自己已为数不多的神力消耗了不少。

不行！他还要将神力传给Loki，帮助他重塑，不能把神力全部传给水晶球了。那天之后，他就强忍着自己，一天只允许自己听一次Loki的声音，只许自己看一次Loki的绿眸、薄唇和那他早已刻在心上的容颜。

就像个毒瘾者一样，Loki就是他的毒瘾，对Loki的思念就如万蚁啮骨，万针刺心，如蛆附骨的感觉让他求生不得，求死不能。水晶球的存在对他而言犹如一剂毒品，每天只有这一剂毒品能稍微舒缓他的蚀骨之痛，然而在稍微舒缓过后毒瘾并没有有所消减，反而日趋翻倍，以一个更迅猛的势头反攻回来。

然Thor却仍然享受着这有毒的罂粟花，感受着这啮心蚀骨的痛苦。

仿佛只有痛着，才能感觉到Loki曾是真实存在的，而不是自己一味地幻想。

 

Loki仍然没有醒过来。

 

Thor在弥留之际一遍又一遍的轻声喊着Loki的名字，他用枯老得像树皮一样的手抚摸着Loki手指上的戒指，“Loki，我失败了呢，我还是没能坚持到唤回你的那一天。没关系，我马上就可以去陪你了。”

回顾自己的一生，他悔过，痛过，哭过，笑过，爱过…….

Thor一生体验过至高无上的权利，英雄救世的成就感，美名传千古的事迹……. Loki曾说希望他成为一个九界皆尊敬、爱好和平、尽职尽责、流芳千古的神皇，Thor也确实做到了，他的一切成就皆因一人而已。可是这一切对于Thor本人来说皆不是什么所谓的成就，若说成就，他最大的成就莫过于自己与挚爱之人唯一的后代Fenrir。

世间人们无不追求的功名利禄或是无数佳人在怀，但是这全都不是他Thor想要的，他宁愿抛弃一切身外之物，哪怕一无所有只要有那一人足矣。可惜现实残酷，命运弄人，他Thor拥有万物，却不能拥有那一人。

若说神皇有什么遗憾，那他唯一的遗憾就只有一个词---Loki。

他痛恨自己的幼稚和无知，痛恨自己没有在那人最需要自己的时候陪伴在他身边，没有在他假意推开自己时坚持对两人感情的肯定……

他错过了一时，也错过了一世。

在Loki脸颊上薄唇上落下一吻后，神力散尽，搂着爱人和那颗水晶球带着微笑安静的逝去了。

第六代神皇雷神Thor就此陨落。

 

* * *

 

Make You Feel My Love - Glee Cast（歌词有根据剧情改动） [[1]](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=27804830&userid=56211742&from=message)

When the snow is falling in your face

当雪花飘落在你脸颊

and the whole world is on your case.

世界重担落在你肩上

I should’ve offered you a warm embrace.

我早该给你一个温暖的拥抱

To make you feel my love

让你感受到我的爱

.…

The storms are raging on a rolling sea and on the highway of regret.

风暴呼啸在汹涌的海面和充满悔恨的路上

The winds of change are blowing wild and free.

变换之风恣意横行

I ain’t see nothing like you yet.

我从未见过如斯佳人

I wish to make you happy make your dreams come true.

我希望能让你绽放笑颜 让你梦想成真

Nothing that I wouldn’t do.

为此我愿意粉身脆骨

Go to the ends of the world for you.

为你 哪怕是去到九界尽头

To make you feel my love

我也甘之如饴

\---Grey译


	13. 尾声

**尾声**

一片刺眼的光向Thor照过来，让Thor快要睁不开眼。为什么？自己已经不算是神了，为什么还会在这里？

Thor知道这是通往英灵殿的路上，在这条路上，本来苍老的身体会渐渐倒转时光，回到壮年的高峰期，他甚至感到自己的神力在逐渐恢复。

本以为以凡人之身死亡后就能消逝在世间去陪伴Loki了，结果自己却不知为何在死后会前往英灵殿。难道他还能去到只有神死后能去的英灵殿吗？

不！他不要！

那里没有Loki。

在失去Loki的一生中，漫长的每一天对他来说都是最大的惩罚。

他已经无法再承受这种求生不能求死不得的折磨了。

在世时他无法放弃Loki用性命换来的自己活下来的机会，无法舍弃Loki用所有换来的Fenrir，加之Fenrir未成年不能继位前，自己作为一个神皇的责任，重重压迫使得他无法自私的选择终结自己。况且他还需要神力来重塑Loki，所以不得不强忍着追随爱人而去的愿望，抱着也许有一天Loki真的能重生的信念，终于是过完了神的一生。

但是现在连最后一丝希望都破灭了，那自己还有什么存在的意义？没有Loki自己独活的滋味他已经尝够了……那么孤独、无助、黑暗….

没了Loki的Thor就如没了月亮的太阳，就算再怎么耀眼炫目，再怎么温暖阳光，也终会枯竭。就如鱼儿离开了水，就算再怎么挣扎，毕竟没有在陆地上呼吸的能力，终究无法生存。就如人没了空气，只能受着肺部炽热的疼痛，看着自己的生命一点点被剥夺，最终死亡。

无法和Loki相伴左右的话，自己灵魂存在的意义又何在？

虽然对不起正在英灵殿等他的Odin和Frigga，但他不想再像一个缺失灵魂的行尸走肉了，哪怕是以灵魂的形式。

没有Loki的永恒只会是自己的囚牢。

让自己最后自私一次，死后的灵魂的命运，就让他自己决定吧。

想到这里的Thor闭上了那双眼异色瞳，一滴泪从那只从不流泪的绿眸中缓缓流出，Thor呆愣了一下。Thor的右眼从不会流泪，仿佛是Loki的心不愿意让爱人哭泣一样，泪水从来都是从那只蓝宝石般清澈透明的 _眼睛_ 里流出。他颤抖着用大掌接住了那滴泪，仿佛亲吻Loki一样轻轻的吻上了那滴泪。泪水到嘴里后，是甜味的，但是苦涩却在Thor的心中扩散开。

“你是舍不得我吗？Loki”苦涩又自嘲的笑笑，“我马上来找你了，等我。”Thor双手紧握，让刚恢复的神力在体内蓄积为一个能量球，准备用神力自我爆炸来毁灭灵魂。

威名远扬的雷神Thor穷尽了一生，失去一半的内脏，散尽了所有神力，也终究没能再次见到那双绿眸含笑凝视着自己的样子。

“Loki，I love you.”

 

 

“傻锤子。”

熟悉的轻笑从远方传来。

Thor全身一震，瞳孔骤然放大，手上的动作因呆愣停止，用来自爆的能量球缺少了来源，一会儿就消失了。

照道理来说不论是人或是神只要死亡了都是没有心跳的，但是他很明显的感觉到自己只剩一半的心脏在胸腔内怦怦直跳，仿佛要冲出胸腔。

一片白光中，前方隐隐约约出现了一个修长的人影渐渐清晰。

还是那头黑发，安静的散落在对方的肩上，带笑的绿眸里柔光溢彩，嘴上挂着似笑非笑的招牌式邪神笑容。除去眼角的细纹和那令人心疼的沧桑外，时间仿佛并没有改变他分毫，他还是像当年金宫的二王子一样风华正茂。

那人正张开手臂，迎着光向他缓缓走来。

 

至此，世间再无神皇Thor Odinson和神皇Loki Odinson。

只有属于彼此的Thor of Loki和Loki of Thor。

 

What do you want? Loki提出去做卧底时Thor问道 - I want you to be a king. Loki回答道。

What do you want? Loki杀掉Heimdall时Thor问道 - I want you to be safe. 可是Loki不能回答。

What do you want? Loki被囚禁时Thor问道 - I want you to have a child.可是Loki不能回答。

What do you want? Loki逝去前Thor问道 - I want you to stay alive.可是Loki来不及回答。

What do you want? Loki - All I want is you, always you.

（你要的是什么？--- 唯你而已，一直是你。）

这次Loki终于回答了。

 

END

 

* * *

 

 

**番外小剧场--- You are as beautiful as the day you left me**

 

Thor害怕这是个梦，待在原地完全不敢移动分毫，害怕自己一动或者一开口对方就像泡沫一般再次消失。直到那双苍白修长的手真真正正触碰到自己脸颊上时，Thor的眼泪瞬间溢出眼眶。

“傻锤子，哭什么？你做的事我都看到了，但是我还是不原谅你，我要惩罚你。”邪神用调皮的语气说着。

Thor没有接话。

“听到了吗？我要惩罚你！”

Thor还是没有接话。

“喂，傻锤子，我要惩罚你诶！你干嘛不理我。你是不是嫌我老了？！不喜欢我了！哼，你再不理我我就又走了哦。”说着作势要走，Thor一把死死的拉住眼前叫嚣着的爱人，不准他离开。

他一只手用力的钳住Loki的细腰，生怕那人再次消失不见一样，将他锁死在自己怀里。另一只手抚上Loki脸颊，柔声开口：

“You are as beautiful as the day you left me.（你还是和离开我那天一样美）”

听到这句话的Loki绿眸瞬间湿润，Thor搂过他在他唇上印下一吻。

“再也不许离开我了。”

“嗯…”

 


	14. 番外01 What if?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 介绍：What if没有baldr，what if没有王位争夺，what if没有命中注定的预言，神皇锤和他的神后基会是什么样的呢？（改变原本文中ABO设定，基是双性蓝皮）  
> 警告：NC17；蓝皮；生子（出生的生！）；Mpreg；产乳；老夫老夫没羞没臊情趣play；OOC是我的，孩子是他们的。雷者慎入啊
> 
> 这就是一篇为了做而做，无脑的PWP，可能内有bug，还请大家海涵。  
> 本来设想的是很黄暴的场面，居然越写越像吸吸怪的风格........肉桂糖没错了

中庭的某间高级顶层豪宅里，因为怀孕变回霜巨人原型的Loki躺在沙发上，边吃着葡萄边看着大半面墙电视里演着的图兰朵。算起来这已经是离家出走的第三天了，好像预产期就是这几天了。

那该死的锤子，自己不就是国宴上喝了点小酒，那个锤子又在主位上招待约顿海姆的宾客，一会儿顾不上自己，这时刚好遇见了以前意外认识的某位年轻帅气的金发男神，自己想着随便调戏一下来打发时间嘛。明明都还没做什么，那个傻锤子就一副怒发冲冠的样子，一双蓝眸表面上在和宾客谈笑风生，实际上眸子里满是愤怒和妒忌的怒火在熊熊燃烧，那人死死的红着眼盯着自己仿佛在说：“等会儿宴会散了再‘收拾’你。”

哼，等他宴会散了我就散了好吗？！怎么可能还留在阿斯加德啊！

于是邪神抱着三十六计走为上的观念，立即撒丫子马不停蹄地跑到了中庭“避难”，平安的度过了三天。

……

_ Guar-di le stel-le che trema-no da mo re e di spe-ran-za! _

_ 仰望万点繁星，为爱与希望不住颤抖 _

_ Ma il mio mi-stere chiu-soin me, _

_ 但我的秘密深藏于心 _

_ Il no-me mio nes-sun sapra! _

_ 无人知我何名何姓 _

……

正沉浸在乐声中的Loki仿佛听到了门铃声，想着可能是刚刚点的外卖到了，起身拖着沉重的肚子在自己身上施了一个小的障眼法，隐藏起自己蓝色的皮肤和皮肤上的纹路。

Loki用了挺长的时间才走到门口，打开门却发现门口空无一人，他四处看了看，难道是自己听错了？好不容易才走过来，没想到还白走了一趟。暗骂了一声，Loki关上了门变回了自己原本的样子。

一转身却撞入了一个浑身酒气的怀抱。

Loki浑身一紧，完了。这是Loki的第一个想法。

“抓到你了。”Thor的低音炮在Loki耳边响起。

“Loki, my queen, how dare you?离家出走整整三天，嗯？”Thor双手死死的抱住眼前的小骗子，在他耳边质问着。Loki死命挣扎着，想再使法术赶快逃走。“uh-uh，darling今天你别想跑，别再激怒我了，不然……”说着下身隔着衣服顶了顶怀着孕的霜巨人，“今天我们来好好算算账。”喝醉酒后的怪力Thor一把把Loki横空抱起，就近走到沙发边，把Loki放在沙发上后避开肚子就欺身压了上去。

凭空变出一副金手铐，Thor把Loki拷在了沙发旁边的桌子脚上。一只腿分开了Loki的双腿，死死的压制住对方。

“为什么要去勾引那个约顿海姆人？嗯？”Thor吐着酒气眯着眼危险的问道。“我哪里有勾引Louis了？”Loki当然是否认的。

“嗯？Louis？看来你们还很熟啊？”Loki发誓他感到了危险的气息。

“没有，只是以前意外认识的，我们不熟，一点都不熟！”为了自己的屁股着想，邪神立马见风使舵。

“不熟？你看着他的时候超过了10秒，把手搭在了他的手臂上拍了三下，还和他喝下了两杯葡萄酒…….还要我继续说下去吗？brother?”Thor看着Loki那双绿眸瞪大的看着自己，十分越来越吃惊的样子。

Loki没想到Thor观察得这么仔细，连他都不记得当时的细节了，Thor还能说的一清二楚。可是他当时看向Thor的时候，那人明明是在招呼宾客没精力管自己他才去搞事情的啊。Loki不知道的是，不管Thor表面上在干什么，他的目光和心总是牵挂在他的挚爱身上，就算是在一些避不掉的应酬时，他的心思也全部被那抹纤细的黑发绿眸身影所占据。在与那些宾客推杯换盏时，他本就心生不耐烦，只想抱着他的神后回寝宫做些爱做的事情，哪怕就只是抱着Loki什么都不做，看着他鼓起的肚子也比在这里舒坦。没想到却看到Loki去勾搭另一个男人的一幕。气得Thor把酒杯都捏碎了，差点没控制住自己现场把Loki抗回闪电宫惩罚他。

结果那个小骗子一跑就跑了三天！宴会那边要不是实在少了作为东道主的自己不行，他早就把这个小骗子给压在床上让他哭着求饶了。亏得自己憋了三天，三天中在宴会上喝了不少酒，好不容易等到宴会完了就马不停蹄的冲来中庭抓人。

“是我满足不了你吗？还让你有心思去勾引别人？嗯？”说着就一把撕开了Loki的睡袍，看着暴露在眼前的蓝色皮肤，上面还有些许突起的古朴纹路，Thor感觉口干舌燥，舔了舔嘴角。“居然还一跑跑了三天，你说要怎么惩罚你呢？”Thor抬头咬住了Loki的耳垂，研磨着，还在他耳边用那充满磁性的低音炮轰炸着Loki的神经。

“我还以为你的全部注意力都要被约顿海姆的女使者给拐跑了呢。”Loki酸酸的说道。

原来是吃醋了~Thor内心不由得一阵窃喜，原来是想争夺自己的注意力~

然而虽然Thor心里原谅了爱人，但是“你知道有多危险吗？就这么跑开，你马上就要临盆了，万一遇到什么危险…….”“你一定会赶来的。”Loki笃定的挑眉说道，“总之你不是早就在结婚那天在我的灵魂上做了标记吗？我去到哪里你都知道。”Loki翻了翻白眼。

“你怎么知道？”Thor微微有些吃惊，“come on,我可是邪神，灵魂上多了些东西我会不知道吗？”

看着Loki没有责怪自己意思，Thor喝了酒后微醺地耍着赖，从耳朵开始，细长的脖子，精瘦的锁骨，胸前微微胀大的乳房，Thor慢慢亲吻下来，“那你也不该一声不吭的离开我那么久。三天呢，足足三天！”为了堵住了银舌头接下来狡辩的话语，一口含住了Loki胸前突起的前端，像个在玩自己喜欢玩具的小孩子一样，啃咬吸允着霜巨人因为怀孕而微微突起的乳头。

“啊…….哈…….”胸口的刺激使得Loki不禁呼唤出声，将本来准备怼回去的话抛到了脑后。本在孕期的蓓蕾就十分敏感，怀孕后平时衣服质感稍微硬一点都会使得蓓蕾突起，不要说现在被Thor羞耻的含在口中啃咬了。快感一波波袭来，两个小红点早就硬得像小石子一样了。一股热流从Loki的胸前扩散蔓延至下腹，使得他不自主的将头抵在沙发上向前挺起了胸，将更多的乳肉送入Thor口中，曲起双腿缠绕在Thor精壮的腰上。

像是很喜欢对方的反应，Thor恶趣味的在敏感处使劲咬了一下，引来Loki一阵惊呼。他本想推开埋在胸前毛茸茸的大脑袋，可是双手却被手铐牢牢的固定在头顶，动不了分毫。

“你说你会有奶吗bro？”不知道是因为喝了酒的缘故还是生气了抱着惩罚他的想法，今天的Thor性致格外高昂，还顶了顶跨，将他的硕大冲着Loki的股缝中戳了戳，使得他身下的小穴流出大量粘稠的蜜汁，身下打湿一大片。

“怎么…..怎么可能。”Loki喘着粗气，沙哑的说道。可是随着身下的渴望的加深带动着整个身体的反应，Loki感觉自己的胸口好像有什么溢出去了。

一股奶味弥漫在空气中。

？？？？！！！！！

“Loki你真的流奶了。”Thor吸允一大口后抬头色情的邪笑着。“……你干嘛咽下去？！吐出来啊！变态！”Loki看着Thor喉结一动，想必是将口中的液体咽下去了，脸上不禁因为害羞弄一片潮红，但其实更多的是…….刺激。

“你脸红了，好美。”虽然脸红在蓝色的皮肤上没有在白皙的肌肤上明显，但是这可是Thor早就刻入灵魂的身影，Loki的每一丝变化他都能一眼看出。Thor不由自主的盯着眼前害羞的爱人邪邪一笑，看着爱人因为刺激而流出的生理性泪水还挂在潮红的双颊上，他凑上前吻掉了泪水，摸了摸Loki消瘦的脸颊，“你瘦了，等这个小家伙出来以后我得把你养胖点。”说着虔诚的亲吻了一下Loki凸起的肚子。又像是想到了什么，又凑到爱人胸前啃咬着已经变硬的小突起吸出一口液体，含着液体给了Loki一个吻，将口中的奶汁渡给对方。

“唔……你干什么？”“给你补补。”一下被呛住的Loki不小心咽下去一口，其余的汁液全部被呛了出来，奶白色的液体顺着刚刚被吻过还鲜红的薄唇缓缓流下，在蓝色皮肤的衬托下格外明显。因为被呛到，Loki的双眼被逼出泪水，那双无辜的绿眸可怜巴巴的看着Thor，像是在指责着他刚刚的行为。

干他！

Thor只感觉脑中一根弦啪的一声被崩断了。

拿起沙发上的一个抱枕垫在了Loki身下，手指摸了摸那早已湿润的私处，将自己炽热粗壮的肉棒冲着那个微微开启的小洞口捅了进去。

“啊…….”突然被撑开穴肉的快感让Loki不由得呻吟出声。Thor似乎很满意Loki身体对自己的适应度，他将肉棒稍稍拔出，“不，别走……”Loki不由得出声挽留，粉嫩的血肉也绞紧着入侵者，似乎也在挽留着他。Thor吻了吻Loki的嘴角，“我怎么可能离开呢？我又不是你个小骗子，一走能走三天！”说着表面佯装生气，实则担心伤到孩子只敢轻轻抽插。

“你是不行了吗？！”得不到满足的Loki不怕死的挑衅着，他当然知道Thor是担心孩子，但是这也不是他们在孕期的第一次了。霜巨人双性是出了名的生育能力强，他们的身体早就为更适合生育而进化了，能更好的保护孩子，而且霜巨人的宝宝向来很“结实”，所以就算是粗鲁点也根本没有事，更何况这也不是他的第一胎了。Loki怀孕后霜巨人的天性使他欲望更猛烈，怀孕期间两人其实也常常做爱，Thor最开始生怕伤到孩子，后来Loki觉得不够爽，言语上刺激了很多次好不容易才让Thor稍微放得开一点，三天没见又开始害怕了。你说气不气！

“Fuck me harder!不然我就找别……啊…..”Loki话音还没落，Thor就掰开Loki的双腿至最大程度，稍稍退出一点点花穴后，一使劲狠狠的贯穿了Loki的雌穴，“如你所愿。”为了堵住银舌头口中他永远不想听到的话，Thor吻上了那张薄唇，下身开始了大开大合的抽动，淫靡的声音在四周响起。

Loki被Thor给肏得说不出话来，只能被动的承受着对付给予的一切，愉悦的战栗在体内蔓延开来。Thor又狠又快的抽插着，拍打着Loki的臀肉，发出肉体激烈碰撞的声音，Loki被干得脚趾全部蜷缩起来，在Thor身下喘息着。性器交合处温热粘湿，Loki甚至都分不清是自己分泌出的爱液还是汗水，随着Thor每次的搅动都发出淫靡的水声。

深入浅出，不断重复，Loki的甬道里的每个敏感点都被Thor的巨大摩擦着，他感觉自己就像是个烂熟的桃子，在一下又一下的操干下溢出淫荡的汁水，整个人都被Thor给肏熟了。坚实黏着的快感不停的刺激着Loki的大脑，口中抑制不住淫乱的呻吟充斥着整个豪宅。

“唔…..顶到了…….轻点儿….”被Thor阴茎顶到子宫口的Loki全身都颤抖着，弓起了腰身想将身子缩起来，却又被铐在头顶的手铐牵制住了，一时脑袋一懵，多重刺激使得他渐渐攀上性爱的高峰。

看着眼前凑近的身子，Thor毫不犹豫的含住了“送上门来”的乳尖，一边大力挺进一边用力吸允着，咽下了数口乳汁。

“宝贝儿，你好甜啊。”

“变态！”Loki羞红了脸，他企图将头埋在双臂之间，逃避Thor充满色情的凝视。Thor一个深入，破开了穴肉大半个头进入了子宫。

 “唔！”Loki只感觉什么破了样，身下像是洪水绝提般涌出，一阵阵痛袭来，加上即将要来的高潮使得他眼前一黑晕了过去。

Thor没注意到Loki的异样，他感觉绞紧着自己的穴肉在痉挛，本以为是Loki要高潮了，还加快了操干的速度，却觉得不太对劲。好像交合处太过湿润了一点？

Thor低头一看，看着身下大片水渍，难道…..？羊水破了？

Thor突然慌张起来，本来还有点酒后的微醺都被吓清醒了。“Loki坚持住，我们马上回去。”Thor手忙脚乱的马上把自己从Loki身体中退了出来，解开了Loki手上的手铐，随手摸到一块毯子包裹住Loki后，召唤来stormbreaker将两人传送回了阿斯加德。

“doctor!”

 

…….

 

据说后来Loki成功生下一位小王子，取名为Jormungand。

当小王子长大后，有一天问他的邪神papa自己是怎么来的时候，Loki一脸黑线，“Thor！你给我滚过来，给你儿子解释他是怎么来的。”

“哎！我来了Loki，亲爱的，宝贝儿，别生气嘛，生气对我们的Thrud不好。”被勒令离爱人五米远的Thor好不容易才受到老婆大人召唤，带着满脸献媚的笑容，从门口一跃到了Loki身边，手跃跃欲试的在对方再次突起的肚子周围大鹏展翅的试探着，却被Loki一下打掉。

“拿开你的爪子，我告诉你，这次你别想再碰我！”一想到上次生完Jormungand自己清醒后，医官问怎么羊水这么快就破了，是不是受了什么大力冲撞，Loki就羞得恨不得踹死那个罪魁祸首。

“Jormungand你去找你哥哥玩，别打扰我和你papa。”Thor不耐烦的挥挥手，打发着Jormungand。

就是这个小魔头，一天到晚跟他争夺着Loki的注意力，就不能像他哥哥Fenrir一样乖乖的自己照顾自己吗？！还是女儿好，想着未来Thrud又软又萌的喊着自己daddy，Thor的心就像棉花糖一样。哪怕是像极了Loki的Fenrir也好啊！Jormungand那个像极了自己的小魔头仿佛天生就是克他的一样！

金发蓝眸的Jormungand一挑眉，那样子像极了要算计别人时的Loki。他虽然外表上看来与Thor一模一样，但是毕竟可是Loki的孩子，内在而言，Jormungand那爱捉弄人，心思可以十八弯的特质可是完完全全继承了他的邪神papa。

看来某人又要倒霉了。

（Fenrir：宝宝心里苦，鱼哭了水知道，我哭了谁知道………）

END

 


	15. 番外02 初夜

Loki出生时Thor并不在金宫，而是在华纳海姆拜访自己的姨妈，姨妈想着好多年没见到小侄子了就让Thor留在自己那儿呆了一段时间。对于寿命几乎无限的神来说，时间其实没有什么概念，所以当Thor再回到金宫时，已经是几年后了。  
小小的Thor在第一次看到自己的弟弟时就喜欢上了他，当然是兄弟的那种喜欢。那时的Loki已经几岁了，弟弟小小的，软软的，就躺Frigga的怀里，就像个小天使一样。本来安安静静的小Loki第一次看到自己的哥哥就笑了出来，对着对方张开了小胳膊，要求对方的拥抱。Frigga慈爱地将Loki递到Thor的怀里，教导着Thor应该怎么抱小孩子，然而虽然有了Frigga的细心教导却没有任何经验的Thor真正把Loki抱在怀里的时候，小Thor整个神都懵了，差点一失手将Loki摔到地上。还好小Loki及时的抱住了自己的哥哥，才免于一摔。  
当Thor进入到青少年的成熟期时，他毫无意外的分化成了Alpha，但是Thor却变得不太对劲，跟别人说话时老是走神，自己一个人的时候也目光呆滞，不知道在想什么。  
Loki看着自己哥哥最近的异常也感到发愁，不知道哥哥怎么回事。于是突然跳到哥哥背上想要哥哥陪自己玩，平日的Thor一般会温柔一笑立刻放下手中的事情陪伴他，可是那日的哥哥却身子一僵，下意识大吼一声“你干什么！”。吼完之后Thor突然意识到自己凶了最宝贝的弟弟，看着Loki一脸不可思议和隐藏在眼睛深处受伤的神情，Thor一窒，默默把弟弟从背上抱下来。Thor本想开口解释自己的反常与失态，却不知从何说起，本想抬手将自己的弟弟重新搂入怀抱加以安慰，他却突而胆怯了起来，恐惧与渴望相互交缠使他进退两难。嘴里嘟嘟囔囔了许久，也没说出一句完整的话。两人之间的空气仿佛都因为沉默而变得凝重，最终Thor死死的握住了自己的拳头，下意识的选择了逃避，以Odin的坐骑Sleipnir的速度飞快逃离现场。  
外表上来看他是最圆滑、谦卑之人。可是圆滑与谦卑只是一种表象，是Loki选择呈现在外人面前的面具，面具之下他心细如发丝，敏感至极。虽然Loki做任何事都喜欢不留余力，要么不做，要则做到极致，但是他在感情上不是一个主动的人，哪怕他有多么喜欢那个人，他也不愿意主动将自己的内心坦露给别人，因为那就是将可以伤害自己的武器双手递了出去，而他邪神Loki是不会给任何人伤害他的机会，他所有的脆弱和孤独都只会留给自己，悲伤和无助也只会留给自己。  
 

Thor能明显的感觉到他与Loki的距离和隔阂正在慢慢加深。  
外表上来看Loki是最圆滑、谦卑之人。可是圆滑与谦卑只是一种表象，是Loki选择呈现在外人面前的面具，面具之下他心细如发丝，敏感至极。虽然Loki做任何事都喜欢不留余力，要么不做，要则做到极致，但是他在感情上不是一个主动的人，哪怕他有多么喜欢那个人，他也不愿意主动将自己的内心坦露给别人，因为那就是将可以伤害自己的武器双手递了出去，而他邪神Loki是不会给任何人伤害他的机会，他所有的脆弱和孤独都只会留给自己，悲伤和无助也只会留给自己。  
所以自那以后Loki就与他拉开了距离，他再也不像幼时那样缠着自己的哥哥玩耍，而是将他的面具呈现给了Thor。外人眼中皆称赞阿斯加德大王子和小王子是世间兄弟的榜样和标杆。但是Thor知道从那以后Loki对他和对外人没了丝毫差别，虽然弟弟表面待他亲和更甚从前，但是他知道他们的心已经渐渐疏离，渐行渐远。  
虽然这一切让他心如刀割，但是他却无能为力。  
Thor不知道自己究竟是何时开始对Loki的感情就变质了，他不知从何时开始他看待Loki的角度从一位宠溺的哥哥变成了一位男人。他本以为自己对Loki更多是一种作为兄长的责任，但是他的感情中开始掺杂越来越多的欲望和占有欲，就连他自己都没察觉到。  
当他终于意识到这份感情时是在他分化时，满脑子里全是黑发的弟弟。他的第一次欲望就是想着自己的弟弟发泄的。他抚摸着弟弟奶白色的肌肤，舔舐着Loki胸前的红果，将自己的硕大对准了早已经湿润的雌穴，一杆到底，冲破弟弟的处子膜，狂野地霸占着弟弟的第一次。“哥哥…唔….哥哥…”Loki的绿眸湿漉漉的，流出了因为初次的疼痛而导致的生理泪水……  
醒来时，Thor看着自己满手想着弟弟而出的白浊，心里愧疚不堪。自己怎能如此龌龊！Loki可是他的弟弟，是他从小亲眼看着长大的弟弟！自己怎么能对他产生那种不堪的想法？  
看着自己亲爱的弟弟健康成长，日日成熟，保护Loki已经成为了他的一种本能，他不能让自己这种畸形又变态的感情影响Loki。如果自己让Loki知道了这种龌龊的想法，可能的结果有两个，一是Loki接受自己，那他想也不是因为爱，而是出自于一种类似雏鸟情节的行为。如果Loki真的因此….他将永远都无法原谅自己。另外一种可能是Loki拒绝自己，在他知道自己这种变态的感情之后远离自己……这两种的任何一种结果都不是Thor能够接受的，所以Thor只能将自己的感情深深隐藏起来，埋在心中。  
自从两兄弟的隔阂产生之后，Thor再也没了每日跑去Loki寝宫的理由，他知道Loki每日都会去图书馆，一待就是一天，但是他也不是什么好书之人，贸然出现只会惊动对方，于是见到Loki的次数也越来越少。饱受相思之苦的Thor一日发现在Loki从寝宫去图书馆必会途经训练场，这似乎是一个机会，毕竟训练场出现雷神的身影可不奇怪。  
于是几十年来，他日日早出晚归，只为了每日两次见到那抹身影。不过没多久之后Loki似乎找到了其他道路，再没出现在训练场周围，Thor再次无力的跌回了原点。不过他发现战斗能作为一种麻痹自己的手段，在每一次训练场的练习中，每一次刀枪血雨的进攻和闪避中他似乎能暂时的全身心投入眼前的事，似乎能够暂时地忘记某位黑发神祗。于是Thor威猛的身影日复一日的出现在金宫的训练场里。太阳神苏尔每日的一出一回都能看见那在训练场挥洒汗水的身影，几十年如一日。  
当然，不停的训练只能缓解雷神白日的苦痛，夜幕降临时一种名为Loki的毒又会卷土重来，如蛆蚀骨的折磨着他，于是雷神只能一夜又一夜的借酒消愁。  
而Loki的情况其实与他哥哥类似，只不过Loki是将自己的精力全部投入书籍和魔法中，靠这些东西消磨着自己的时间。从Loki寝宫到金宫的图书馆途中必会经过训练场，每每看到Thor与Sif一伙人在训练场时，过路的小王子都会面无表情的加快脚步想要快点经过那个地方，但是其实如果仔细观察，会发现Loki每次经过时余光全部被那个金发大个子所占据，他关心着下面人的一举一动。  
一次Loki悄悄路过训练场时发现下面正热火朝天，金宫勇士们几人一齐联手想要击败雷神，Fandral和Volstagg牵制住Thor的左右两侧，Hogun则是从正面攻击，Thor刚刚掷出妙尔尼尔以抵挡Volstagg的重量级攻击，Fandral便提剑而上，想要乘着妙尔尼尔不在Thor身边之际以自己的灵巧压制Thor。Fandral的剑术进攻就像一条灵巧的蛇一般，专挑Thor的致命点攻击，雷神只能不停的躲闪，同时还得提防Hogun钉头锤的“亲切问候”。此时Sif正在Thor的后方悄悄靠近，距雷神还有几米时Sif突然跃起，举起自己的长剑直直地冲着Thor的后身而去，Thor虽然注意到了Sif的举动，但是却在一前一右两位勇士的进攻下自顾不暇。刀枪无眼，训练负伤倒是常事Thor心想，不过这一剑下去怕是自己得躺在闪电宫一个月了。在长剑即将刺入Thor的肩膀时，突然一道微弱的绿光闪过，击中了Sif将她整个人都甩了出去，直至撞到了训练场的边缘围墙才摔了下来。  
“Sif！”几勇士见状都停下了手中的战斗，立即围了过去，没有注意到躲在柱子之后的身影。  
以后宁愿绕远路也再不来训练场了，Loki默默想到。

 

“父亲母亲，我想在分化之后离开阿斯加德……”一想到这句话Thor就气闷的又喝了一大口酒，这是Thor今天正巧路过金宫门口顺耳听到的话语。  
Loki终于还是要离开他身边了。就算现在自己也鲜少见到他，但是毕竟偶尔还是能在宫廷宴会或者家宴上远远的看到对方一眼，微微缓解那相思之苦也会觉得心满意足了。而现在，他将再也看不到Loki了。这个认知使得Thor一阵眩晕，浑浑噩噩地回到闪电宫之后一怒之下掀翻了桌子，砸碎了不知多少宝贝。怒火发泄出来之后Thor只感觉一阵无力感席卷而来，他瘫坐在地上举起酒杯试图灌醉和麻痹自己。  
Thor一次次的举起酒杯，一饮而尽。  
Loki要离开他了。  
Loki……Thor端着酒杯的手一用力，与其说是喝，不如说是几乎将酒水全都浇撒在了脸上，沉默片刻之后喉结滚动，随即仓皇地在脸上胡乱抹一把。  
不行，不能就这么让Loki走掉，他要去说服他的弟弟不要走。想着Thor便跌跌撞撞起了身，向Loki寝宫走去。  
在第二十次抽回手后，Thor深吸一口气终于在第二十一次尝试时成功的扣了一下这张熟悉又陌生的寝宫门，一想到等下要再次见到那个相思已久的人，Thor心里五味杂陈，期待和恐惧两种情感紧紧地攥住了他的心，他甚至感到空气都仿佛稀薄了一些。  
可是等待了许久都没有看到那具身影将门打开，Loki不是无礼之人，Thor猜想难道是Loki不在？本想再敲门确定一下，可是当大掌即将接触到门时，突如其来的胆怯使得Thor将手握成了拳状，收了回去。  
冷风微过，将Thor的酒意和醉酒后的冲动吹散了些许，也吹凉了他的心。  
罢了，就算是见到了又能怎样呢？说不定只会是又一次无谓的争吵罢了。  
正当Thor准备转身离开时，他听到了一个微弱的声音从房门内传了出来，因为声音太小所以也听不清具体说的是什么。难道是Loki出了什么事情？对Loki的担忧瞬间扰乱了Thor的理智，他急忙打开门想看看自己的弟弟到底怎么了。  
一开门一股浓烈的Omega信息素便铺天盖地地冲着Thor袭来，床上被人搅和得凌乱不堪，微微喘息的呻吟就是从躲在被子下的凸起传来，“…Thor…Brother…”进了房门的Thor终于听清了对方呻吟的内容。  
Thor感觉自己脑袋一片混乱，他只记得他当时立马关上了房门，不让信息素从这个房间溢出分毫，随即他走到了床边，听着呻吟中自己的名字越来越清晰，他颤抖着握住了被角一下拉了开来。  
接下来的一幕彻底让Thor丧失了理智，只见他最宝贝的弟弟，阿斯加德的小王子正衣衫不整，满面潮红地喘着粗气，一只手在胸前的乳头处按压，另一只手抚慰着自己的阳物，Thor似乎都还能看到隐藏在那对囊袋之后的蜜穴，那专属Omega的粉嫩入口正在一张一合，像一张小嘴一样呼吸着，不停的吐出因为动情而分泌出的透明蜜汁，似乎正在期待着一位强壮Alpha的入侵和肆虐，而小穴正下方的床单因为蜜汁的浸透所以比起其他地方都要更深一些。  
“Thor…你终于来了。”因为初次分化，已经处于半迷糊状态的Loki甚至无法分清幻想与现实的差别，他只知道自己在床头看见了心心念念的哥哥，他只想让这位Alpha插入自己，满足自己饥渴的欲望。  
总之都是幻觉，不如恣意而为吧，至少离开阿斯加德之后还会留有一个念想。于是Loki立马起身缠了上去，他拉过Thor的双臂将自己环绕，随即捧住了僵硬的Thor的脸主动的献上了自己的唇。Omega的薄唇摩擦着对方的唇瓣，灵活的小舌撬开了Alpha的牙齿，吸允着愣住了的Thor的舌尖。Thor的毫无反应似乎激怒了Loki，随即微愠的Omega就在Thor的下唇上咬了一下，带着些许小孩子似的报复。  
“该死的，这活像在亲一个死人！”Loki低声咒骂道，看来即使是在幻想中他也只能自己满足自己了。于是Loki拉过Thor一只手伸到了自己的双腿之间的泥泞处，将一个指头抵在了小穴的入口处，“满足我。”Loki整个人慵懒的趴在Thor身上，头靠在Alpha宽阔的肩旁上微喘着说道。  
“嗯….”Thor的手指破开了层层紧密的软肉，入侵到了Omega的体内，浑身强烈的Alpha气息从感官上直接刺激着初次发情的Omega，淫液更是源源不绝的从肉穴里流出，顺着手指和穴肉的连接处流下打湿了Thor的整只手。  
然而这还是只插入了一个指节，Loki却早已欲火焚身，他不由自主的往下坐，想让那根手指进入到他穴里更深的地方。虽然Loki现在想立即得到更多的满足，但是毕竟是从未经人事的处子穴，穴里的软肉相互之间十分紧密，一时间竟无法完全吞下入侵物。然而被情欲冲昏头脑的Loki根本不想顾忌这些，上半身紧贴着Thor下半身调整着角度吞吃着手指，Thor发誓他能感觉到穴肉的紧密和咬合。  
终于坐到底的Loki搂着Thor扬起了头吐出一声餍足的喘息，展示出了他如天鹅一般修长的脖颈。眼前的这一幕让Thor脑子里一片浆糊，根本无法思考，但是他遵从了自己的本能，Alpha凑上前来轻咬了一下对方的喉结，“Ouch!”引来Loki一小声呻吟。其实这一口与其说是疼，不如说是麻，咬在Loki喉结上只感觉像是被注入了一剂春药一般，接着Thor从Loki身下泥泞之处抽出了自己的手指放到嘴前舔了一下。“别…”，Loki满面潮红，Thor却不为所动，嘴唇继续回到Loki白皙的脖子上，吻顺着喉结密密麻麻的盖在了Loki的脖颈上，留下一串青红相间的印记。当Alpha的嘴唇终于到达腺体时，Loki已经全身发软眼神迷离了，“肏我，Thor，肏我。”这句话带着些许鼻音，虽然听起来像是在命令，但是其实更像是意乱情迷之际的呢喃。  
Thor虽然硬到发疼，但是他却没有听从Loki的“命令”，反而继续亲吻着怀中的人。Alpha舔舐了一下Omega红肿的腺体，Loki浑身一颤，接着Thor轻轻啃咬了一下这块透露着信息素的地方，却没有咬破，只是不断的刺激着这块敏感的区域。这种仿佛被标记的动作对于一个发情期的Omega来说简直犹如致命的诱惑，Loki薄唇轻启下意识的唤道：“标记我…标记我，哥哥…”  
这一声唤回了Thor的理智，他神情一窒，本想推开眼前人时，突然想起了上次这么做直接导致了兄弟俩冷战几十年的后果。Thor抱住Loki的手不知道改进还是该退，甚至开始轻轻颤抖。  
“Loki你不会想这么做的，等你清醒以后你会后悔的。”Thor气息不稳地说道。“标记我…”Loki就像是没听到一样，仍然慵懒地趴在Thor的耳边气吐如兰。  
“冷静Loki！你看清楚我是谁！如果你知道我是谁以后依然想要我….标记你….我一定会负责。”Thor郑重的说道。他爱Loki，这是他早就知道的，也因为这份感情困扰了他几十年。可是他无法装作毫不知情就着这次机会标记Loki，虽然奥丁在上，天知道他有多想这么做，但是如此乘人之危的事他Thor做不到，对着Loki更是做不到，他不能让Loki被一时迷茫所犯下的错误而套牢。拒绝心爱之人几乎撕扯着Thor的最后一丝理智。  
Loki闻言支起了上身凑近的看了看，似乎是终于看清楚对方是何人之后，随即一下离开了Thor的身子倒在了床上。  
果然如此，Loki并不是喜欢他，Loki的一切情欲举动只是因为他刚好是个Alpha而已。确认了自己的猜想之后，Thor苦笑了一下，“我去给你找抑制剂。”说毕转过身去，想乘着理智占上风时找了个借口赶快离开。  
“不。”  
接着Thor就被突如其来的力给一下压制到了软软的床上，Loki翻身骑坐在了Thor的胯间，“我不要抑制剂，我要你。”  
“Loki你看清…”  
“我知道你是谁！你就是高高在上的雷霆之神，阿斯加德的大王子，我的哥哥，我……喜欢了几十年的混蛋Thor Odinson。”说着Loki一下就扒开了Thor的裤子张嘴含住了Thor早已涨成紫红色的肉棒。  
肉体和心灵的双重惊喜和刺激冲击着年轻的Alpha。刚刚Loki说的…是他想的那个意思吗？Loki原来也是喜欢他的？！他没有听错吗？“Loki…”Thor的嗓音变得嘶哑，“你刚刚说…喜..欢…我？”  
正在卖力吞吐口中之物的Loki白了他一眼并没有回答，反而亮出了牙齿在Thor的柱体上轻轻地咬了一下，既是报刚刚被咬喉结之仇也是报刚刚Thor没有满足他之仇。  
刚刚盯着Thor看了半天的Loki终于看清楚了眼前的哥哥并不是他的幻觉，而是真实存在的人，所以被吓到的他一下跌坐在了床上，却看到对方一脸生无可恋心痛欲绝，企图强压欲火却快被焚身，还提出给自己找抑制剂的模样。要是这样还看不出Thor是喜欢他的，Loki就是个傻子了。  
“嘶…”关键部位被咬了一下的Thor差点泄出来，Loki却坏心眼的来到了冠状沟，湿软的舌头使坏堵住了铃口的同时薄唇吞吐着前端，一只手还在自己的身下泥泞之处抹了一把，将沾满了透明的淫液的手抚上了Thor的柱身开始上下缓缓地撸动。  
Thor抓紧了身旁的床单。  
在几十次不慌不忙的撸动之后，Thor几近发狂，试图顶胯让自己的东西进入Loki的小嘴里，得到Loki口腔里软肉的“照顾”。偏偏Loki像是想要报复一样，每次Thor入侵一步Loki就恰好退后一步，两人像玩着捉迷藏一般。  
最终Loki不知道是玩够了还是腮帮子酸了，拿开了手后接连着几个深喉，Thor浓烈麝香味的白浊释放在了Loki的嘴里，一下呛住了Loki。“咳咳。”“吐出来吧。”Thor起身拍了拍Loki的背，帮他顺着。只见Loki摇了摇头，喉结滚动，抬起头看着Thor时张开了嘴，像是给Thor检查一样，“吞了。”  
看见Loki这幅模样，嘴角还有一些残留的乳白色物体，Thor的阳物失去了不应期，再次高高地昂起了头。Loki瞥见了Thor身下的物体，一把把Thor推倒在了床上，一只手握住了Thor的阴茎一只手伸到了自己蜜穴之处，掰开花瓣对准了身下狰狞的器物坐了下去。  
“唔…..”Loki只感觉身下就像是要被撕裂了一样，处子膜的鲜血与蜜液混杂在一起顺着肉棒缓缓流下，一低头发现肉棒才只插入了一个头，还有大半柱身流露在外。Thor现在只想翻身压倒Loki，将自己的阴茎狠狠的插入那个勾人的软穴，然后疯狂肏弄这个引火烧身的小骗子。他要日到Loki穴内的最深处，操到他为自己打开孕育孩子的生殖腔，咬住Loki的腺体之后再用浓精灌满这个让他数次进入天堂又进入地狱的男人，让他彻底成为有着自己气味自己的Omega。可是理智告诉他如此粗暴会让Loki受伤，于是他只能硬撑着自己的最后理智战胜自己的欲望，让Loki自己慢慢来。  
Loki就着插入的部分开始动起来，每一块穴肉都紧紧的咬合着坚硬的入侵物，肉棒的冠状凸起处更加刺激地摩擦着内壁。来回几十下之后，软穴内的痛感渐渐退去，销魂的酥麻感立马取而代之，但是只是浅浅的插入并不能满足正在发情期的Omega，还没有被肉棒肏过的穴肉瘙痒无比，每一处都在叫嚣着想要接受更残暴、粗鲁的蹂躏。于是Loki一狠心，直接向下一坐将剩下的肉棒全部吞了进去，穴肉终于被渴望已久肉柱肏到了顶，“啊。”被打开的疼痛和被满足的销魂感使得Loki腰一软直接向前趴在了Thor结实的胸膛上。  
虽然上半身趴在了Thor身上，但是Loki下半身却一点都不含糊，自顾自的开始上下动作，每一次下落Thor的阳物都会因为重力狠狠得撞进肉穴的最深处，撞得Loki穴口和腿内一片绯红，整个房间都充斥着淫靡的水声和肉体啪啪的撞击声。  
“肏我，Thor。”Loki抬眼看见Thor死死地盯着自己，双眼充斥着细红的血丝。Omega自信一笑微微低头含住了Thor的乳尖，身下的人虎躯一震，Loki见状继续点火，用舌尖去摩擦Thor的乳头，还时不时吸允啃咬一下这块敏感之处。Thor只感觉脑海里有跟东西啪的一声断掉了，眼神一暗，那双长满老茧的大手死死握住了Loki的腰身开始用力，健硕的双腿和腰身发力快速向上顶弄。  
“啊…嗯….轻点Thor…”终于引火烧身的Loki开始求饶，这太过了，常年在训练场的练习给予了Thor坚韧的耐力和突击的爆发力，就像是狮子终于看到了自己的猎物，当他咬住自己猎物的时候绝不会放手。Thor一下又一下狠狠地肏干着弟弟刚刚分化的雌穴，毫无仁慈之言，无数次的撞击和操弄使得刚刚被开苞的小穴从粉嫩变成了色欲满满的艳红色，处子血混合着淫液将两人相连之处弄得凌乱不堪。  
每一次阴茎都完全退出再尽根没入，撞击着肉穴最深处的生殖腔口，一次次撞击的累加将生殖腔的入口顶松了些，似乎是感到了些什么，Thor一个翻身将Loki压在身下，抬起弟弟一只修长的腿压在双手边，将Loki的肉穴展露出来方便更深入的操弄。  
接连几个顶到生殖腔口的快速深插，随着Loki一声变调的呻吟，Thor的肉棒顶开了Omega的生殖腔入口，彻底肏开了身下这个他爱了近乎一辈子的人，随即Thor便低头下去用吻掠夺Loki的嘴唇。吻着吻着Loki便呻吟着报复性的在Thor的下唇上咬了一口，“真记仇啊，小坏蛋。”Thor无奈宠溺地一笑，“你是喜欢我的对吗？”Loki的千变万化让Thor简直无法捉摸，他害怕Loki刚刚说的话只是在开个玩笑或是一个报复他的恶作剧，所以他急于向Loki求证，“对不对？你是喜欢我的吗？嗯？”看着Loki并无回应只是狡猾的笑着还朝他眨了眨眼睛，Thor有些焦急的问道。  
得不到回应的Thor突然觉得整颗心都凉了半截，身下也停止了运动，“我知道了。”正准备抽身离开时，Loki拉下Thor的头开始自己动起来，还伏在他耳边轻声说：“标记我，Thor…”说完轻咬了一下Thor的耳垂，“咬破我的腺体，标记我，让我成为你的Omega。”  
Thor一愣，一时反应不过来，“使劲操我，把我肏到高潮。”Loki变相的回答着Thor。“所以你是想要我的吗？别的Alpha都不行对吗？你喜欢我，对不对？”Thor想得到Loki口头上更加明显的承认。  
Loki不予以理会，自己扭着腰让肉棒顶入生殖腔，但是却完全得不到刚刚Thor用力肏他的快感。到达高潮的边缘却又无法攀上巅峰的感觉快让Loki发了疯，受到欲望所困的Loki只觉得穴内空虚无比，只想让Thor用他的炽热贯穿他，与他一起体验性爱的天堂。  
“啊….肏我Thor，唔…..我只想要你，Thor。”Loki用手摸了摸两人黏腻的交合处，“只有你。”说完Thor就吻住了Loki，“我也爱你。”身下也突然用力顶撞肏弄。两人的吻如此激烈，像是两只野兽在互相撕咬，恨不得将对方拆吃入腹一般。  
房间内AO信息素的交合混杂着情欲的味道，从各类感官上都刺激了正在做爱的两人，让他们性致更加盎然。Thor肏得Loki在他背上、手臂上留下了无数道抓痕，他也在Loki的身子上、嘴唇上、私密处留下了属于他自己的痕迹。  
在不知道多少次鞭挞之后，Thor感到肉穴的收缩，一遍呢喃着Loki的名字一边继续迅猛的抽插了几下之后，Loki尖叫着又在Thor的身子上留下了自己的痕迹。Alpha的前端开始肿大，Thor也松开了精门一口咬破了Loki的腺体，“Loki我爱你。”Thor喘着粗气说道。  
这时结已经在生殖腔内形成，随即而来的便是一股股浓稠的精液喷洒填满了Loki的生殖腔，两人一起同时达到了欲望的巅峰。  
“我也爱你。”Loki轻声说着，声音小到Thor都差点认为是幻听。  
这就够了，已经很足够了。狂喜的Thor大笑出声，“Loki，Loki....”正准备搂着Loki咬他嘴唇时，Loki嘶的一声一掌打了过来，“别动！结….还在里面。”说毕Loki只感觉体内的东西又硬了几分，不由得翻了个白眼。Thor歉意又傻乎乎地笑了笑。  
伟大的雷霆之神Thor Odinson终于正式的标记了自己爱了不知多少年的弟弟。  
“我的小坏蛋，”终于结消退之后，Thor搂过刚刚高潮完依旧面色潮红浑身汗珠的Loki，在薄唇上深深一吻。这一吻无关乎情欲，只是一腔满满的爱意。  
“以后有什么想法直接告诉我好吗？”他再也不想因为一些误解使他们渐行渐远了，这次的误会已经让他们错过了几十年，虽然几十年对于神而言只是弹指一挥间，但是与Loki相伴的日子再怎么多也不为够，他珍惜与Loki的每分每秒。  
只愿一切别再重蹈覆辙。  
“What do you want?”Thor直接问道。  
Loki挑眉，“现在，I want you to fuck me, hard.”

 

END


End file.
